The Lord of the Fire
by A.J. Sparks
Summary: Survival, death, despair, stupidity, fire, volcanic eruptions, hardship, and just plain weirdness plauge these tragic yet comedic letters to Emma Watson.
1. Awakening

Yes, I know, this isn't really related with _Harry Potter_, but Emma Watson is, so that's all this story needs. On a totally different subject, um, please read it and then leave a comment telling me what you think. TTFN! :)

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter One:**

Awakening

**Section One:** My Usual Introduction

Dear Emma Watson,

How's life in Britain? It must be pretty cool being an actress and all. All the guys must be drooling at your feet and...wait never mind. I'm getting off subject here. Anything interesting happen? Yup, most likely, I mean you're Emma Watson, what's not to be interesting! Well here in poor, crippled Donna (well it used to be Donna), nothing fun or unusual happens. And if something does, then we make a huge celebration and get all worked up about it, but eventually we forget it ever happened. I wanted to tell someone what happened, I wanted to tell someone who probably didn't know about it, and who better than my pen pal, Emma Watson! Here's what happened:

**Section Two:** An Ordinary School Day

It was an ordinary day with singing birds getting eaten alive by huge monstrous pythons and rainbows going black and white and with, of course, flying unicorns getting shot out of the sky by the nearby hunters. It was the usual normal day and nobody could tell or even predict that the unimaginable would soon take place.

I arrived at school when it was already time for the students to come in from waiting outside. So, I walked straight toward the 8th grade hall almost bumped into a screaming Mr. Regalado yelling, "The end! The end is near! Everyone go home! We're all gonna die! GO!" Yes, Mr. Regalado is our delusional algebra teacher. He (Vanessa thinks) is from like Mars or something. But Franchy thinks he's from Mathland (if there's such thing, I think Franchy's kinda crazy, shhh don't tell anyone). So we all met outside of Mrs. Castillo's classroom. We all went in and ate breakfast and then broke away to our "Study Camps" (boring double sessions of Math and ELA, bleh!) to study for the T.A.K.S. Tests (boring long and completely stupid end of the year exams that determine if we pass to the next grade level). After an exhausting day of endless lectures, it was time to go to our next camp, Mrs. Castillo's classroom. We walked in and formed a group (Becca, Jerry, Sylvia, Nessa, and me).

"Ok, you guys are going to write a letter about an experience with an exploding volcano. You have to describe what it would look like and then turn it in." said Coach What's-His-Face, our sub.

The whole class groaned, but took out paper and began writing. My mind was completely blank. I couldn't think who to address it to or how to even start it off. As I looked around the room, searching for ideas, it was then that I saw a sight most weird.

**Section Three:** Six Strange Sights

I saw Sylvia poking her nose and rubbing off the mucous on poor Jerry's head. I saw some guy (I didn't know his name) kicking his head with his foot (don't ask me how that's possible). I saw Coach What's-His-Face acting like a total monkey, he was dancing on one foot and scratching his head with one of his hands while the other just swayed loosely in the air. I saw this other girl (I didn't know her name either) doing backflips until she crashed upon the counter that ran along the wall opposite to the door. And I saw a martian knocking at the window, waving hi at me and then he was unexpectedly tackled and eaten by Mr. Regalado.

I just shook my head and told myself to concentrate on the essay thing. But just as I was turning my head toward the blank piece of paper sitting in front of me, I saw a sixth strange sight. It was a red-orange glowing circle on the floor that occasionaly spit out smoke. I looked around, but nobody seemed to be paying it any attention and nobody was doing anything strange anymore. Strange, I thought. I nudged Becca and pointed to the circle thingamabob. Immediately she yelled, "OMG! I wanna step on it!" So, she stood up and moved toward the circle thingamabob only to come back to the group to tell us that it was really hot. By this time, everyone was roused by our distraction and had formed a circle around the circle thingamabob. We stared at the light, transfixed by its marvelous...marvelous...marvelous something. Anyway, Coach What's-His-Face was about to tell us to sit down when, a squirt of the hot circle thingamabob flew into the air and hit Sylvia right in the middle of her eye. She ran around the room screaming, "I'm melting! Help me! I'm melting! Aahh!" Everyone just laughed, apparently they thought that someone suffering was pretty funny, I had to agree with them. The way she ran around the room screaming looked a lot like one of those animated cartoons.

**Section Four:** Into the Vents

"It's lava!" yelled Coach What's-His-Face frantically pushing students back from the circle. To him, he was saving the students from the lava, but to us, it was just another excuse to push us against the desks and kill us. Anyway, at once, everyone started screaming and running and of course, panicking. Many that ran toward the door were met by a ferocious wave that blasted through the doorway, killing some friends. "The window," I heard someone say. Everyone followed his or her advice, I couldn't tell. But just as we neared it, lava melted through the window and claimed more poor lives. Trapped, we (Becca, Nessa, Jerry, Coach What's-His-Face, and I), tried to figure out a way to get out alive.

"Great! We're gonna die burnt!" said Jerry.

"Well there is a secret passage in each teacher's closet that goes to an underground cafeteria and relaxation room." said Nessa. "We could try going through there."

Here's where I came in, "In case you didn't notice, Miss Know-It-All, our way to the closet is blocked by a sea of magma-"

"Lava," corrected Nessa.

"Whatever! And the underground cafeteria and relaxation room is probably filled with magma alre-"

"Lava," corrected Nessa.

"Right. So what do you propose we do now?" I asked Nessa.

"I don't know." she said.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one."

An uncomfortable and awkward silence fell upon us. "Hey!" We all jumped. "We can go through the roof," suggested Becca, "I saw it in a movie once, a scary movie, ah!" So we got busy. We piled a desk onto the counter opposite the door and one by one we climbed onto the counter, then onto the desk, and into the vents. Coach What's-His-Face was the last one to ascend into the vents.

**Section Five:** Dying A Hero

Coach What's-His-Face climbed onto the counter and was about to climb onto the desk, when he stepped on a pencil that was lying around innocently and...well...he slipped, lost his balance and fell onto the floor. It must've been my imagination, but I'm pretty sure I heard a faint crack, like a bone breaking or something. He tried to get onto his feet, but his efforts were in vain for the lava had caught up with him and was claiming him too. We watched as he screamed in pain, as the hungry and relentless flames devoured him first feet, then slowly his head. When, we could bear it no longer, we began our journey through the labyrinthine ventilating ducts.

As we passed by the vents, we saw that each classroom was in the same state as ours. But as we passed by one particular classroom, a most comical and hilarious sight awaited us. When we looked down to see what classroom was next, we saw the one and only Jonathan. He was texting (as usual) his 9th grade girlfriend. He was fervently texting her that he didn't notice he was the only survivor of that room. So as he moved to walk forward, he stepped on a pencil, lost his balance, and fell face forward. He looked up just in time to see his phone fall into the lake of lava. He let out a girly scream and immediately, he regained his balance and readied himself into a diving position and dove straight into the lava. Brave Jonathan died a hero; he died saving what he loved most (probably more than his girlfriend), his one and only, trusty, partner-in-crime, cell phone.

**Section Six:** Hungry for Freedom

As we continued our journey, we met up and passed our other friends, who like us, thought of the idea of going into the ventilating ducts (they probably saw the scary movie that Becca had also seen). We met Dillie (Dolle), Joseph, Mr. Homan (Jose), Emmanuel, Uriah, Manda, Nora, Alex, and Kristin. We also met up with Franchy, Gabie, Valerie, Vicky, and Mando. We traveled with them and kind of talked on some occasions, but most of the time we were basically finding our way out. When we were so close to reach the roof outside, Vicky crawled on a vent that was loose and then fell through it and drowned in the "persistent, unyielding, and inexorable lava," as Nessa described it. Vicky too, screamed and yowled for the lava was burning her alive just as it had eaten so many before her. Saddened and discouraged that we would never find a way out alive, we slowed our pace.

Minutes later, we came to the roof and we all started dancing, crying, yelling, and anything else that ends with "ing" but our little scenario was not over, we still had a huge challenge ahead of us.

"How the hell are we supposed to get off the roof!?" asked Jerry.

A burst of lava shot through the roof very close to us, causing us to run, but we were certainly lucky that we stopped or else we could've ended up as road kill. But Mando, wanted to end up as road kill (we supposed) because his next move was most...most...most...most something because I don't even have the right word for it. Well, Mando, hungry for freedom, jumped off the roof and ended up on the pavement with a certain red liquid trickling out of him, no doubt it was blood.

"No! Mando! Porque?" yelled Franchy in extreme anguish.

"We're all gonna die!" panicked Nessa.

"Oh, shut up and pull yourself together!" said Becca slapping Nessa back and forth across the face. Jerry and Valerie broke them up, but there was no way we could calm Franchy down after such a loss. You, see Mando was Franchy's partner-in-crime, lover, boyfriend, whatever term you prefer (ooooh). It was then, that Jerry spotted a helicopter above us and we climbed up a ladder it had sent down. We climbed up the ladder, first Nessa, then Becca, then Valerie, then me, then Gabie, then Franchy, then Jerry. We were frantically going up the ladder, that none of us noticed that Gabie had pulled out a knife and had cut and loosened the rope ladder. So, when Jerry stepped on the part of the rope ladder that was weak, and with a sharp snap, the rope ladder tore and sent Jerry tumbling down through the air and landing on a certain piece of broken glass. All the girls began to cry.

**Section Seven:** My Usual...Um...Epilogue?

Once safely inside, we looked down at our school and just saw it, with tremendous force, shoot upward carried by the soul-claimnig lava. Smoke rose up high into the sky, darkening it and blocking out the sunlight. The helicopter took us to safety and we later learned that there were only ten other survivors apart from us, none of which were teachers. In case you're wondering, the ten survivors happened to be Dillie, Joseph, Mr. Homan, Emmanuel, Uriah, Manda, Nora, Alex, Andrew, and some other guy that was visiting our school at the time. His name was Rene as it said on his name tag. The policemen escorted us to our homes and we later texted each other to see how we were.

Becca was throwing a party and having the time of her life (don't think wrong).

Nessa was healing her red cheaks, Becca had slapped her back and forth before.

Gabie was mourning over a loss, a certain person in her life had died.

Valerie was at Becca's party.

Franchy was getting beaten by her mom, apparently she didn't know that Franchy had a boyfriend and that they were...you know...that.

Dillie was in her house listening to music.

Joseph was playing basketball outside.

Mr. Homan was at Becca's party.

Emmanuel was about to get beat up by a guy that plays tuba (I found this out from Becca because Emmanuel was at her party and so was the tuba dude).

Uriah was healing his scraped knees.

Manda was also throwing a party.

Nora was at Manda's party.

Alex was also at Manda's party.

Andrew was at the doctor's.

The guy named Rene was...doing I don't know what.

And I was at home spending my time writing this letter.

The city of Donna issued an evacuation order because the lava was flowing into the city. Only a total of 20 people died from the city, but many homes and businesses were destroyed. The lava flows stopped with time, burying Donna in its deep layers of solidified lava. We scattered around the Valley, except for me (I lived in Alamo), but we still kept in touch.

And that's what happened in, well, what used to be Donna. Maybe you'll see it in the news some day. Well this is the end of this letter. Write back soon!

Your Pen Pal,

Jaden13

P.S. (Some Advice) Don't ever trust pencils, especially some that are lying on the floor waiting innocently for someone to step on them and WHAM, they fall and die. Now, whenever there's a pencil on the floor, I just walk around it slowly so that it doesn't that I'm there. So...yeah, don't ever trust a pencil...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...EVER! Got that?

P.S.S. (Note) This was the volcano's Awakening.

P.S.S.S. (Another Note) This is the first part out of five parts.

P.S.S.S.S. (Yet Another Note) Just kidding! Oh wait there is another note: the second part will be coming shortly.


	2. Revenge

Yes, I know, this isn't really related with _Harry Potter_, but Emma Watson is, so that's all this story needs. On a totally different subject, um, please read it and then leave a comment telling me what you think. TTFN! :)

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Two:**

Revenge

**Section One:** My Usual Introduction

Dear Emma Watson,

How's life in Britain? It must be pretty cool being an actress and all. All the guys must be drooling at your feet and...wait never mind. I'm getting off subject here. Anything interesting happen? Yup, most likely, I mean you're Emma Watson, what's not to be interesting! Well, what can I say...um...yeah...(awkward silence). You know what, just read the damn thing and get it over with, but I have to warn you, in this second letter, there is very imaginary happenings, so don't think that when we see things that we're high or drunk, no it is true. Everything that you are about to read is true so, yeah:

**Section Two:** An Ordinary Summer Day

Yep, a pretty long time has passed since the last volcanic eruption. Okay, well not a long time, just a couple of weeks, well months. The school board canceled school for the remainder of the school year. And we now found ourselves at home for the rest of April, May, June, July, and part of August. Yeah I know, you're probably thinking, 'Wow five months without school, that ought to be awesome!' but it was the total opposite.

Now it's August 8th, the day the Beijing Olympics begin, I had woken up early to watch the inauguration, it was pretty amazing! So, I spent most of my morning watching them and at around two or three, I got a call from my weird and fake sister Vanessa. She invited me to go and check out the hot skater dudes at the skate park.

"No, thanks. I'm not attracted by guys." I told her. And apparently she had me on speaker because Franchy started talking.

"There's hot girls here too Ram," she said.

"Uh...okay, I guess." I hung up and got dressed and drove my awesome car to the skate park. I arrived to find Franchy and Nessa gawking at some guys doing 360s and kick flips (Becca wasn't here because she was busy at band camp, I think).

"Forgot really quick bout Mando, huh?" I asked Franchy.

"Shut up, Ram." she said punching me in the arm. We spent a pretty long time there and finally left when a skateboard came flying toward Franchy and hit her in the face. I started cracking up, but not literally, 'cause I'm still in one piece. Anyway we drove to the nearest Whataburger and ate because we hungry like hell after sitting down and well doing...nothing.

**Section Three:** Wisps of Molten Rock Emerge from Mt. St. Veterans

We had finished eating and were about to pile in my car to go to Barnes and Noble, when wisps of molten rock emerged from Mt. St. Veterans and landed on the expressway and on some places next to us. We looked at each other and then quickly jumped into my car and we sped off, away from the volcano. We were not going to get caught up in another volcanic eruption! No sir (or ma'am, whatever term you prefer)! But unfortunately a huge spurt of lava landed right in front of us and stupid Hiram (this is me) drove right through it. We ran out of the car and sprinted toward the Starbucks that conveniently happened to be there. We watched from the window, the volcano was issuing out tons of pumice, ash and lava. Then, with great intensity, the volcano blew its top and sent lava squirting in every direction for up to five miles.

Scared and frightened, we ran behind the counter and started drinking up all the coffee we could get our hands on before our death. Many people stared at us in either disgust or confusion. They made weird faces at us and went back to their coffee like there wasn't an exploding volcano outside.

"You do know that you guys have to pay for that, right?" said a deep familiar voice. We turned around to meet four familiar faces. Joseph (who had spoken), Dillie, Mr. Regalado, and Mando...Mando!? Immediately, Franchy ran into his open arms and they hugged and snogged for like the longest time (I think they might have even broken a world record!).

"Guys, like get a room or something. We don't want to see you guys French kissing." I said. They broke apart and then Nessa asked the question we were all thinking, "Weren't you dead?" As Mando was about to answer, Nessa interrupted again, "Are we dreaming? Oh, wait, I know! We're on Punk'd right? Okay where's the hidden camera and all the crew. Okay, come out now and say, 'You've been Punk'd!'" Mando ignored her and began telling us how he survived.

"When I fell off, I landed on the pavement, right? And you guys saw 'blood' coming out of me, right? It was actually ketchup that I had smuggled out of the cafeteria. I love ketchup, especially with French Fries, yum (this is where Mando licked Franchy's face...GROSS!). So, I was there on the ground for like a minute and then an ambulance came by and picked me up. Then the ambulance sprouted wings and started flying to the hospital. I fell..."

"You fell off the ambulance?" interrupted Mr. Regalado.

"No, I fell asleep and then I woke up and the doctors told me..."

"That you were dead!" interrupted Mr. Regalado yet again.

"No..." said Mando.

"Sir, if he was dead he wouldn't be here would he?" I explained to Mr. Regalado.

"Right." said Mr. Regalado as if he wasn't convinced about what I had told him.

"Anyways, let me finish! The doctors told me that I was lucky. If it weren't for the ketchup, I would've died. So after that they let me go and I got a job here while I looked for Franchy."

"Aww. That's so nice and romantic! I want a boyfriend. No! I want a baby!" said Becca out of nowhere. We all jumped at the sound of Becca's voice because she wasn't with us, she was at band camp. Strange. A loud roaring sound followed, along with a great shaking of the ground.

**Section Four:** A Holy-Moly-Priesty Dude

Mr. Regalado, Joseph, Mando, and I ran outside and saw that the volcano was starting to erupt. Orange lava was flowing out of Mt. St. Veterans and heading toward Weslaco. So, we turned around to get the girls, but they were already outside loaded with coffee and other drinks they had managed to fit into their...their...um...well you know. The volcano was erupting harder than before and we were certain that it was the end. We looked at each other in a panicky way, nodded, and sat down on the pavement and started talking and catching up on what we had missed. Then out of nowhere a holy-moly-priesty dude appeared in front of us and began preaching, "Don't be discouraged! The End will come! (like that made us feel any better) But not today! Come, follow me to sanctuary!" We looked at each other puzzled and were on the verge of laughing except for Nessa. She was staring at the dude (whose name was Rene, it said on his name tag), with sparkling eyes and, (here's the funny part) with a mouth wide open that had endless saliva dripping hideously out of it. Dillie closed Vanessa's mouth with her hand and we decided to follow Rene.

He took us to a shelter in Weslaco, where we found more familiar faces. Valerie and Gabie, as soon as they saw us, they tackled us with endless hugs.

"You guys are alive, we thought you were dead. There have been hundreds of deaths and we though you were one of them and..." said Gabie quickly before she saw Mando. "Mando? I thought you were dead."

We found a table in the shelter (it was hard because it was really crowded), sat down and ate while Valerie and Gabie listened to Mando's story.

**Section Five:** Flaming Pens Attack

When he was done telling Valerie and Gabie about how he survived, we all got up (accompanied by Rene) and moved toward the window, the lava was only a few feet away! We looked at each other worriedly and it was then that we saw some skinny figures in the distance. The moved quickly and it wasn't long before we found out that they were Flaming Pens!

"I've heard of their species. They-" said Nessa as if she actually knew them.

"Oh, shut up, sis. You don't even know their species! They're new! Why don't you go and jump off a cliff?" I said.

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

"Why don't you?" I said pushing her.

"Why don't you go comb your hair?"

"Why don't you go cut your hair?" I said yanking her hair.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth?"

"Why don't you go gain some weight?" I said poking her in her stomach.

"Why don't you go gain some weight?"

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff?" I said pretending to fall, and it was then that she pushed me and I fell on the floor.

"Why don't you-" but she didn't get to finish for, Franchy slapped her head as well as mine. Nessa and I both looked at each other and then said, "Why don't _you_ go-"

"Shut up!" said Gabie so loudly that it shook the shelter, but it was actually the Flaming Pens rattling the walls.

Immediately we screamed, for the Flaming Pens, had broken in through one of the windows and were pouncing on people and marking their faces with their rainbow-colored ink and then blowing ashes on their faces, thus disintegrating their victims.

While, I was running for my dear life and pushing poor little kids out of my way (they hit their heads on the wall pretty bad), I noticed that the Flaming Pens had one of my friends, that should have been dead, captive. Joseph, and Rene saw the same thing I did and we all rushed forward, but not before a kid that I had previously pushed smacked me on the forehead with a saucepan. "How do you like the pain bitch!" the little kid yelled as he began smacking my stomach endlessly.

**Section Six:** Reunited with a Dead Friend

I woke up out of my two-minute coma to find almost everyone around me staring into my face. I counted a total of eight faces around me, (Nessa, Valerie, Gabie, Rene, Joseph, Mr. Regalado, and Dillie). I looked up to find Flaming Pens on the ground, I later found out that they were killed by Mr. Regalado's farts, who knew his gases possessed magical properties? I also found, Franchy slapping Mando back and forth and then violently pushing him into the tip of one of the Flaming Pens pointy point. He gasped and then immediately died. Oh, well one less person to care about.

You're probably thinking about who the eighth face was, well it was none other than my perverted friend, Kristin. So, we lost a recruit and gained one, go figure. We talked for a while and then realized, shouldn't the lava have eaten us by now? So we looked outside to find that the lava had stopped five feet away and had hardened. Wow, so strange, but at least we were safe! I spoke to soon.

Behind us a hole in the ground burst sending lava everywhere. Unfortunately, it landed on three of my friends, (Valerie, Gabie, and Joseph). They were instantly dead. But we had no time to sympathize, we had our own lives to take care of. So with all our might and strength we had left, we ran away from the lava that had resumed its task to devour us, but it was coming faster! I was sure it was going to get us. All seven of us ran at our fastest, but it wasn't enough, for the volcano had sent out its Flaming Pens to destroy us. They ran wildly with their hands swaying from side to side, to tell you the truth, I think they looked just like one of my other six friends that were currently running (in other words, the Flaming Pens reminded me of either, Kristin, Nessa, Rene, Mr. Regalado, Dillie, or Franchy, you pick). We ran and ran, until finally we reached seven different colored flying elephants and we immediately mounted them. They flapped their wings and flew off with one of us on each of their tough hides (I would have liked to have kept one to prove to scientists that there _were_ rainbow-colored elephants).

**Section Seven:** My Usual...Um...Epilogue?

Riding the elephants all day was fantastic! But eventually, they dropped us off at this totally weird place, that I am pretty sure was totally not the Valley. It was a mix between a cavern and a Barbie doll house. We slid down the elephants and they disappeared, leaving us alone in the darkness of the Barbie Cavern. The cavern didn't seem right, there was some kind of repelling force about it, yet, it was also attracting.

Then out of the blue, a girl appeared, I recognized her right away, she was Nora, a girl I had met when I was in seventh grade. We were the terror of our teachers, Nora, Juan, Ivan, and me. Good times. Good times. Anyways, she came toward us and told us.

"Hey guys, looks like they brought you here too, huh?"

"How did you do that?" Kristin asked her, she meant appearing out of thin air.

"Oh, I guess you guys would find out sooner or later so I might as well tell you now. I am a-"

"My dear Queen that is enough!" said a snarling voice. "They will find out, but now is not the time! With Vulcan stirring, we cannot wait another moment!"

Nora beckoned us to follow her and we did, we remained quiet and we had no idea that this Barbie Cavern would change our lives forever!

Your Pen Pal,

Jaden13

P.S. (Some Advice) Remember what I said about not trusting pencils? Right. Well here's another tip: don't trust pens either! Especially not a species of Flaming Pens! They will kill you, it's their job given to them by Vulcan (you'll find out later who he is). So don't ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever...ever trust a Flaming Pen, a regular pen, a pencil, or a Cannibal Pencil (oops, I said...wrote...typed to much). All these four can be very dangerous, got that?

P.S.S. (Note) This was the volcano's Revenge because we had escaped with our lives the first time and it was out to get us, so it planned its revenge. Get it?

P.S.S.S. (Note) This is the second part out of five parts.

P.S.S.S.S. (Yet Another Note) Just kidding! Oh wait there is another note: the third part will be coming shortly.


	3. Vulcan, The Lord of the Fire

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Three:**

Vulcan, The Lord of the Fire

**Section One:** My Usual Introduction

Dear Emma Watson,

How's life in Britain? It must be pretty cool being an actress and all. All the guys must be drooling at your feet and...wait never mind. I'm getting off subject here. Anything interesting happen? Yup, most likely, I mean you're Emma Watson, what's not to be interesting! Last time I wrote, I had left off where we discovered Barbie Cavern, right? Yeah, most likely. And since then, you were probably thirsty for the third part, well wait no longer, it is finally here, but I've got to warn you, this letter doesn't really contain that much comical activities as the others, but please bear with me:

**Section Two:** Up to Date

Before I begin the story though, let's get up to date. In the first letter, we experienced a volcanic eruption at our school that devastated all of Donna. In this devastation, many died including, Jerry, Jonathan, Coach What's-His-Face, and Vicky. The only survivors of that eruption were Becca, Nessa, Gabie, Valerie, Franchy, Dillie, Joseph, Mr. Homan, Emmanuel, Uriah, Manda, Nora, Alex, Andrew, a guy named Rene, and me.

Between the time of the first letter and the second letter, though, a total of five people died. Yes, they were Mr. Homan, Emmanuel, Uriah, Manda, and Alex. They were all going to the movies, when their car, just, by itself, swerved out of the road, sending them into a deep dark gorge never to be seen again.

In the second letter, we experienced yet another volcanic eruption. Flaming Pens began chasing us, and I got hit in the forehead by a little kid with a saucepan (pretty sad, huh). Franchy killed Mando by pushing him into a sharp pen's point and then later, Gabie and Valerie and Joseph died by means of the lava.

So, the survivors include, Becca, Nessa, Franchy, Dillie, Nora, Andrew, Rene, Kristin, Mr. Regalado, and me. Of course in this letter we meet more people, so that ought to make it a little more...interesting.

**Section Three:** The Meeting at Barbie Cavern

We followed Nora deep into Barbie Cavern through the labyrinthine passages. Barbie Cavern had no light bulbs or electricity, instead it contained torches that lined the dirt walls enlightening the cavern. We all remained silent, each thinking their own thoughts on various subjects. Eventually, we came to a door, Nora inputted a password in the panel to the side of the door and the door slid open to reveal a large room with a single table in the middle, and several chairs placed strategically around it. Still, no one said a word, we each sat down in a chair and waited for who knows what.

We were each so absorbed in our thoughts that we didn't see that there were already two people sitting at the table when we got there. I recognized one, it was of course, Becca! The other was a guy with long hair, it tumbled straightly about his face, obscuring it, except for the earing on his left side.

The door slid open and a tall, broad shouldered man came in and took his place at the head of the table.

"An excellent question, welcome, brothers and sisters," he said in a deep voice. We looked at each other confused, we weren't even related, unless of course you count fakies, then Nessa would be my sister and Becca and Franchy would both be my cousins, and Kristin would be both my foster mom and dad.

"An excellent question, you all are probably wondering who we are. Well I am Nacluv, head of this organization. To my right are Agents Boo Boo and Mykel, and to my left is Queen Nora and Prince Ram. And among you is another agent, rise Agent Rene!" Rene rose and took a seat to the right of Nacluv. "Agent Andrew should be here shortly. All seven of us, along with other people form a secret organization. We keep certain individuals under control."

"What sort of individuals do you keep here?" asked Becca suspiciously.

"An excellent question, Rebecca, well, we don't exactly keep them here, but we keep them in different parts of the world We have a station in each region where they are kept." replied Nacluv.

"When you talk you keep saying 'they'. Who are _they_?" asked Nessa, as nosy as ever.

"An excellent question, Vanessa." said Nacluv.

"How do you know my name?" but before he could answer Nessa shouted, "You PERV! You freakin' stalking-"

"Sis, that's enough!" I yelled. Immediately, Nessa quieted down, looking very cross.

Just then the door slid open and Andrew, my tall friend came in. I greeted him, but he didn't respond, instead he continued walking and took the empty seat on the left next to Prince Ram.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Dillie. "What do you want with us?"

"An excellent question, Dalinda." said Nacluv. "We brought you here to help us."

"To help you with what?" asked Kristin.

"An excellent question, Kristin, to help us in keeping Vulcan under control." he said firmly.

"Who's Vulcan?" asked Becca.

"An excellent question, Rebecca. I'm sure Hiram would know the answer to that question." he said nodding his head in my direction.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"An excellent question, Hiram, would you be so kind in telling us who Vulcan was?" asked Nacluv.

"Well, Vulcan was the Roman equivalent of the Greek god, Hephaestus. And Hephaestus, A.K.A. Vulcan, was the god of blacksmithing, forges, fire, and...volcanoes. Wait, so does this mean that the Greek god of volcanoes is real?"

"An excellent question, Hiram. No, the Greek god of volcanoes isn't real." reassured Nacluv.

"Then, what caused the volcano to erupt and send the Flaming Pens to us?" asked Kristin.

"An excellent question, Kristin. Vulcan was the one that caused the volcano to erupt and he sent out his Flaming Pens." said Nacluv.

"Who the hell is Vulcan!?" shouted Franchy.

"An excellent question-"  
"Will you please stop saying, 'an excellent question' and just get on with it!?" exploded Nessa.

"An excellent question, Vanessa. I can't stop saying that, I was cursed, by the Lordress of the Earth long ago, and so, whenever I speak, I will always start off my sentences with 'an excellent question'."

"But, who is Vulcan?" we all asked eagerly.

**Section Four:** Vulcan

It was silent before Agent Boo Boo spoke, "Vulcan was a human being that could control anything that had to deal with fire. One day when traveling in Athens, he used his powers to light a fire in his home. A Greek, who had been watching him, saw what he did and informed the Council of Elders that Vulcan was a type of god. The Council of Elders was astounded and they had arranged to sacrifice him in the morning, so that he could escape his human bonds and be reunited with the Heavens. But Vulcan disappeared that night. He had heard what the Council of Elders had planned to do, so he fled, he didn't want to be sacrificed to the Heavens. To make the long story short, the Greeks then built him a temple, changed his name to Hephaestus, established him as a god, and began to believe that there were more gods other than one. So, they created gods for every little thing."

"What happened to Vulcan?" asked Kristin.

"I'm getting there. Vulcan traveled around the world. When he reached the United States, it was 1970. Nacluv happened to run into him and learned what he was and what he could do. Nacluv recognized the danger in having a person who could control fire loose, so he formed a secret organization, tracked Vulcan down, and sealed him in an underground volcano. Nacluv ordered the Flaming Pens to be put on guard in his volcanic prison to keep him in line. Later, Veterans Middle School was built right smack on top of the underground volcano. Nacluv, hired us students a few years later and stationed us in the school to report on anything strange that might involve Vulcan. And just a few months ago, the volcano erupted, the first sign that Vulcan had stirred. And just a few hours ago, the volcano erupted again. This time, the volcano sent out the Flaming Pens, which are now under the command of Vulcan."

There was a moment of silence as everyone took every word of his speech in.

"But why did you imprison him, Nacluv? He didn't do anything wrong." said Dillie.

"An excellent question, Dalinda. When I met him, he had confided in me that he was going to use his power to destroy the world."

"But why did he tell you? That was kinda stupid of him." said Becca.

"He was under the influence of alcohol." said Agent Boo Boo smiling at Franchy.

"Oh," said Becca and Dillie in unison.

**Section Five:** The Third Eruption

"But how are we supposed to help? We can't do anything extraordinary. We're just teenagers! We're freshmen for crying out loud! Some of us are still virgins!" said Kristin. Everyone looked at Kristin who was crying and banging her fists on the table.

"There, there, Kristin it's alright." said Prince Ram tapping her softly on her back.

"Shut up!" she said aiming a good slap across his face. He yelped and fell out of his chair and onto the floor hitting his head. We all began laughing, but stopped immediately when we saw that blood was gushing from his head. He was dead.

Agents Rene and Mykel were instructed to remove him and to chug him down the garbage chute. When they got back, their faces were contorted into serious and scared expressions. Agent Mykel whispered something into King Nuclav's ear and immediately, Nuclav's expression changed too.

"Everybody get down!" he yelled pushing Dillie, who was in front of him. Something, then, blasted through the dirt wall and smashed into the table, shattering it into pieces.

Thinking that all was well, Franchy got up. We screamed in protest, "Franchy get down!"

"Come on guys, get up it-" but she couldn't finish her sentence, for a missile-like object flew straight through her stomach and out, leaving a huge hole in the middle of her body. She looked down at the hole and then, fell to the floor, spilling most of her organs out. Agent Boo Boo immediately yelled along with Nessa and a few others. More of those missile-like objects flew in through the hole smashing into the floor and exploding. Then, all at once, they stopped. We all rose to our feet and looked out through the hole that the first missile had made. What we saw was most gloomy. The sky had turned pitch black because of the intense smoke that had risen up from the volcano. A huge thunder cloud had formed on top of the mouth of the volcano and lightning struck the ground occasionally. Lava spewed from the mouth as well as sparks, ashes, and rocks. They rained incessantly upon the land and the lava flows drifted inexorably. People ran around in chaos and in panic away from the Flaming Pens and a certain new species of pencils.

**Section Six:** The Cannibalistic Pencils Attack

The pencils had two rows of long razor-sharp teeth and had eyes that glowed with maliciousness. They were foaming at the mouth and to their sides were long skinny arms, but on the ends of them were long sharp nails that looked deadly. They ran fast and swiftly attacking people and slicing them into pieces and then eating them.

Nacluv, Queen Nora, Agents Andrew, Rene, Mykel, and Boo Boo, immediately ran away through the sliding door and then came back loaded with guns. They passed one to each of us then, they led the way through the hole and into the chaotic world. As soon as we stepped out onto the chaotic world, some of the Cannibalistic Pencils ran toward us. We spread out and began shooting like crazy!

Becca was back to back with Nessa, each was protecting each other and themselves. Whenever a Cannibalistic Pencil came close, they ganged up on it and shot it down with a few twenty to thirty rounds of bullets. And then after the Cannibalistic Pencil was dead, Nessa would scream and begin jumping on it, as though it was still alive. Becca would have to poke Nessa with a needle every time she would do this in order for her to gain her consciousness. Once poked, Nessa would shoot Becca on her foot and would laugh maniacally. After recovering from the shot, Becca would slap Nessa back and forth across the face, thus ending that particular round.

Meanwhile, Kristin was running madly and shooting down anything in her path. She would give a battle cry and then begin shooting crazily, in the process many people including children died as well as those damned Cannibalistic Pencils.

Dillie was struggling with her gun and had trouble shooting the pencils. The gun was too heavy, thus it would make her sink to the ground. And, she would accidentally shoot down a pencil occasionally. She was a total mess.

**Section Seven: **A Baby Martian is Born

During this time, King Nacluv, Queen Nora, and all the Agents, had formed an orderly line and had to barely even move a muscle. Every time a Cannibalistic Pencil came close, they each shot one bullet, at the same time, at it and that was all it needed to fall and die on the ground. But, they couldn't shoot down the fifty Cannibalistic Pencils that had appeared out of nowhere at once, so when they got close, they pounced on the Agents and on the King and the Queen altogether. They wrestled on the ground for a while, before a raving and sweating Mr. Regalado came out of nowhere and shot them down. After shooting all the pencils, he collapsed and began twitching on the ground. All the Agents rose up to their feet along with the Queen. They began hugging each other making sure everyone was okay, but they soon realized that King Nacluv had not arisen with them. He had remain on the floor covered in a thick, red pool of blood. They had little time to cry because at that moment, Mr. Regalado issued a loud (and I mean loud) moan and everyone came rushing toward him. He was drenched in sweat and kept moving uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Becca fanning him with a paper she had found laying innocently on the ground.

"I don't know." said someone.

"Look at his stomach." said Dillie pointing to it.

Mr. Regalado's stomach had started to form a bump that was increasing in size every second.

"Eww! I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Nessa running away and puking on some innocent pencil that was inching closer to kill us.

"Ugh! Me too!" said Kristin running away as well and puking on another innocent pencil that had been lurking by.

We all exchanged glances and nodded and then slowly inched two feet away from the moaning Mr. Regalado. It was then, that his stomach burst sending blood, organs, and tissue all over the place. A screaming Martian had emerged. It was completely covered in blood. Its head was bobbing back and forth and its long skinny arms swayed uncontrollably.

"Whoa! How did this happened?" asked Becca.

Looking back into the past, I recalled, in the first volcanic eruption. While looking for ideas for my writing assignment, I had noticed some strange sights. Sylvia was poking her nose and rubbing off the mucous on Jerry's head, some guy was kicking his head with his foot, Coach What's-His-Face was acting like a monkey, another girl was doing back flips and then she crashed on the counter, and then I saw...a Martian knocking on the window and waving hi at me. Then, the Martian was tackled and eaten by...Mr. Regalado. So, the Martian had been growing in Mr. Regalado's stomach, and now, it had grown to its full figure.

"Back in the first eruption, Mr. Regalado had eaten a Martian that as waving hi at me. I'm guessing he never digested it and it began to grow in his stomach." I told everyone.

They looked from me to the helpless body of my ex-Algebra teacher and saw that the Martian had been moving silently toward the puking figures of my fake sister and mother/father.

"Whoa!" said Queen Nora. She pulled out her shotgun, aimed it at the Martian and shot. The bullets all hit the Martian in the back. It yelped and then dissolved into powder. "That was close" she said.

A scream from Mr. Regalado pierced the air and we all looked at him. He weakly picked up his arm and pointed toward the volcano. We looked to where he was pointing and then the Agents and Queen Nora gasped.

**Section Eight: **The Lord of the Fire

The volcano was erupting harder than before. The whole ground shook as tons of rock, ash, pumice, and lava shot from the mouth of the volcano. The sky darkened even more, and lightning struck many more times. Then, the volcano sent a huge burst of lava out onto the land. More Flaming Pens and Cannibalistic Pencils emerged and began attacking people left and right. There was a second explosion in which more lava sprouted and following the second explosion was the third and final explosion. There was a huge BOOM! The whole volcano exploded sending large pieces of dirt and rocks flying in all directions accompanied by patches of lava. We covered ourselves with a shield that came inside our guns, except for Agent Rene. He was too late in doing so and as a result, he was smashed by a large piece of the volcano. The huge boulder had crushed him to death.

While we were occupied with staring at the arms and legs coming out from under the boulder, a man in a black cape walked out from the hole in the ground where the volcano had been perched upon. His face was covered by the hood. He moved purposely with a line of the pens and pencils following him. He moved toward us quickly and it wasn't long before he was towering over us.

He did some kind of hand motion and then, some of the Flaming Pens ran to us, lifted us to our feet, and made us bow. He did another hand motion and two Cannibalistic Pencils escorted Nessa and Kristin to our small pack. He then lowered his hood to reveal a bald scratched face with chunks of meat missing from various places. The Lord of the Fire had no nose and no ears. He had thin gray lips and cold red eyes.

"Which one of you is Nacluv?" he sneered in a loud raspy voice.

Nobody answered, instead, Agent Andrew, as brave as he was, charged toward Vulcan with a sword in his hands. Vulcan did an upward hand movement and a small vent in the ground under Andrew erupted, sending hot vapor over the poor Agent. Andrew collapsed and began coiling on the ground for the boiling hot vapor had burned him. Vulcan, then threw a sharp stick at him, it pierced Andrew right through the forehead. He was also dead.

"Foolish boy! Now, where is Nacluv!" he roared.

"He is dead!" said Nora defiantly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"He is dead. A Cannibalistic Pencil sliced his head off." she said firmly.

"Well, the dirty work is done for me. Who is your second-in-command?"

"I am." said Queen Nora.

He merely laughed. "_You_ are second-in-command? Rubbish! A mere fourteen-year-old girl can't possibly be a queen."

"Well I am whether you choose to believe it or not."

**Section Nine: **My Usual...Um...Epilogue?

He handcuffed us and made us march behind him, to his lair (it was in the volcano). We made no noise for fear that we might end up as poor Agent Andrew. And you're probably wondering how the hell I'm writing this when I'm in cuffs, right? Well, you'll just wait and find out in the next letter.

You're Pen Pal,

Jaden13

P.S. (Some Advice) I don't have any this time, but because I have included this part in the previous two letters, I just thought I'd include it in this one for fun.

P.S.S. (Note) This was just the beginning of Vulcan, The Lord of the Fire's, evil wrath. He has big plans, and one of them is, taking over the world.

P.S.S.S. (Another Note) This is the third part out of five.

P.S.S.S.S. (Yet Another Note) Just kidding! Oh wait there is another note: the fourth part will be coming shortly.


	4. A Creature of the Night

_Just thought that I would submit a teaser to...well...tease you guys! Mwahaha! Here it is, hope you knock yourself out! (Well not literally because that wouldn't be to nice at all.)_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**The Fourth Letter's Prologue:**

A Creature of the Night

Barbie Cavern was silent, dead silent, so silent that you could hear the wind whistling its usual deadly tune. The sky was pitch black and the ground lay splattered with large patches of blood and littered with countless dead bodies. There was no living thing stirring, except you counted the vast amount of decomposers wriggling around.

Then, in the midst, two short figures appeared out of thin air, they entered Barbie Cavern through the gigantic hole in the dirt wall. Silence enveloped them, the decomposers became quiet as the two men moved swiftly across the room to a certain rotting corpse that lay sprawled on the ground covered in large crawling worms, white fat maggots, buzzing flies, and scattering ants. They worked quickly, sewing parts of the body back together and adding a few things here and there, modifying it to their taste. It wasn't until only a minute had passed that they rose, nodded, snapped their fingers, and vanished instantly.

As soon as they had left, an earsplitting roar filled the air. The head of the corpse shot up in a jerked motion, baring its razor-sharp incisors. Then, it sprung up on its two legs, with a hunched back, threw its long hair back and roared again. A creature of the night, a monster was born...


	5. Raining Hell

_Sorry this one took a tad to long, but I was a tad busy. Well anyways here it is, hope you enjoy it! Mwahahah!_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Four:**

Raining Hell

**Section One:** A Creature of the Night

Barbie Cavern was silent, dead silent, so silent that you could hear the wind whistling its usual deadly tune. The sky was pitch black and the ground lay splattered with large patches of blood and littered with countless dead bodies. There was no living thing stirring, unless you counted the vast amount of decomposers wriggling around.

Then, in the midst, two short figures appeared out of thin air, they entered Barbie Cavern through the gigantic hole in the dirt wall. Silence enveloped them, the decomposers became quiet as the figures moved swiftly across the room to a certain rotting corpse that lay sprawled on the ground covered in large crawling worms, white fat maggots, buzzing flies, and scattering ants. They worked quickly, sewing parts of the body back together and adding a few things here and there, modifying it to their taste. It wasn't until only a minute had passed that they rose, nodded, snapped their fingers, and vanished instantly.

As soon as they had left, an earsplitting roar filled the air. The head of the corpse shot up in a jerked motion, baring its razor-sharp incisors. Then, it sprung up on its two legs, with a hunched back, threw its long hair back and roared again. A creature of the night, a monster was born...

**Section Two:** The New and Improved Introduction

Dear Emma Watson,

You thought I was going to start it off like I usually do with the whole "How's life in Britain?" crap, right? Ha! Gotcha! I found that kind of boring after a while (I'm pretty sure you did to), so I thought it was time to change my usual introduction to something more worth reading, for example this! So, I thought I'd open the fourth letter a little differently. As you noticed, a hair-raising prologue dominates the beginning of this letter. I had a great amount of fun writing it, but that doesn't mean that it isn't real and that it didn't happen. The whole 'creature of the night' crap happened while were in handcuffs, I found out what happened by visiting the past through a time machine in Japan (betcha didn't know that was even possible). Whatever, right? Ha! This was so much fun, but let me delay your reading no longer. Here's how I was able to write without wearing handcuffs:

**Section Three:** The Distraction, the Scream, and...the Constitution

Vulcan scoffed, turned his head and gave the order to handcuff and imprison us in his so called, "Prison of Punishment." We were marched into a line by the Cannibalistic Pencils and Flaming Pens that flanked us on both sides, so it was virtually improbable to escape, but not impossible. As they marched us toward his volcanic lair (he just loves fire, I have no idea why), I winked at Agent Mykle (he wants to spell it like that now) and he winked back. Immediately, he began vomiting and bleeding at the same time. It was a most...gruesome and gross sight, he would moan terribly then, vomit would gust out like a tsunami wave! The sea of orange-green vomit splashed onto the Cannibalistic Pencils that were in front and beside Mykle. They immediately began melting as though acid had been dropped on them (we discovered that the pencils didn't like vomit and would begin melting once thrown up on).

Vulcan turned around and, enraged, he began hurling fireball after fireball at us. In desperation, we pulled our handcuffs apart and began running and dodging the fireballs. Nora, meanwhile, had been digging with her nails and then, when she reached a box, she opened it and tossed us each a sword. We took one and we began fighting for out lives.

Vulcan didn't like the scene one bit. He retreated to his lair and was later escorted by millions of Cannibalistic Pencils and Flaming Pens. Nobody except Becca had seen this, and when she did, she gasped, struck down the pencil in front of her, opened her mouth and yelled. A loud, thunderous scream surfaced and ran throughout the world. We all covered our ears and tried to block the scream out of our minds but the pens and pencils just couldn't. The scream seemed to have some type of power because when it had emerged from Becca's throat, the Cannibalistic Pencils and Flaming Pens began wailing and slowly disintegrating into nothing. The scream lasted for five more minutes until it died down and Becca collapsed onto the ground. We ran toward her to be by her side, Vulcan just stood there perplexed at the thought of being beaten. He then regained his position and cried, "I'll be back!" And with that final happy note, he burst into flames and vanished.

Becca made some gurgling sounds and tried to speak, but I hushed her down, "Don't talk, be quiet and save your strength," and this was where my sister's stupidity kicked it. Leave it to her to ruin a perfectly sad and comforting moment, anyways this was what she had said.

"Hiram! Let her talk! She has the right to talk! It's in the Constitution! Honestly! It's in the first Amendment, it says and I quote: 'The people of America are hereby given these five freedoms that are guaranteed by this First Amendment. The first, the freedom of s_peech_' Gosh, Hiram, brother you are so stupid!"

"Shut the fuck up, sis! No where in the Constitution does it say that exactly, you haven't even read it. What a bunch of crap!" I told her.

"Why don't you go and just screw yourself," she replied.

"Why don't _you _go and screw yourself." I said.

"Why don't you go and kill yourself."she said.

"Why don't _you_ go and kill yourself." I said.

"Why don't you just shut up."

"Why don't you just zip it!"

"Why don't you both just SHUT UP!" yelled Becca with all her might.

After yelling, she coughed out blood and then, unexpectedly, she died. "This is all your guys fault! If you all hadn't been arguing, Becca wouldn't have died!" said Kristin crying her eyes out and pounding firmly Becca's on chest with her fist. Nessa and I just looked at each other sadly knowing that we were responsible Becca's death.

**Section Four:** A Complete Stranger

After mourning the death of my good friend Becca and burying her in the ground, we took the advantage that Vulcan had left and we left as well headed to who knows where.

Most of the Valley had been lost in the first three eruptions, so there was really nothing to look at except for solidifying lava and destruction. We walked silently, we were filthy, most of us hadn't showered in the past few days! We never had the chance to go home, eat a good meal and relax. No, every event happened one right after the other, leaving us no chance of keeping up with our health and hygiene.

We continued walking and finally stopped after seven hours of non-stop walking (isn't this barely believable). We scanned the horizon, we were a good far off from the volcano, and there was an old shabby-looking house only meters away. So, we gathered up what little strength we had left and walked toward the house. Once there, Kristin knocked faintly and tiredly on the door. When some lady with different and brightly colored clothes came to open the door, Kristin fell in (she had been napping on the door) and hit her head hard. The lady smiled, picked her up, motioned to us to follow and disappeared into the darkness of the house. We hesitated, how could we trust this complete stranger? What would she do? Nevertheless, Dillie, bravely stepped forward and we followed her into the house.

What we found was most...weird. The complete stranger had an array of different objects ranging from potion vials to books in strange languages to little charms. She was waiting for us on a table that had eight chairs around it and a single crystal ball perched in the center, she and Kristin had already sat on two so that left six. We each sat down on a chair. After what seemed like a moment of silence, the lady decided to break the awkwardness.

**Section Five:** The Elemental Prophecy

"Hello dears," she greeted us. "My name is Fatum (_Fay-dumb_). I've been watching your progress and I must say that most of you have performed quite satisfactorily, so far. But danger lies ahead still."

"Umm, excuse me, but would you mind telling us, how do you now who we are and what we've been through?" asked Nessa no longer under the influence of idiocy.

"By my good friend beside me," she said pointing to Kristin. Everyone looked toward her, Kristin was asleep. Then, just out of nowhere, she woke up and cried, "No, Hiram! You made us cry and you made us laugh! You brought tears to our eyes!"

"For your information, Kristin," Nora said. "Crying and brining tears to ones eyes is the same thing!"

"Looks like you've got competition, Nessa." said Agent Boo Boo. Nessa just sneered at Nora and she hushed down.

"As I was saying," said Lady Fatum. "Danger lies ahead as well as deceit from a very close friend. And if you do happen to defeat the Lord of the Fire, you must know that your journey does not end there, it extends further than your homeland. If you do not defeat the Lord of the Fire he will join forces with darker species and take over the world."

"How do you know all this?" asked Dillie.

"I have read the stars and I have seen the future through my crystal ball. All this that I just told you is part of an ancient prophecy brought up by the Ancient Greeks. All this I just told you summarizes The Elemental Prophecy."

"Wait, what? There was a prophecy? This doesn't make any sense!" said Agent Mykle.

"It makes perfect sense Mykle. The prophecy tells of five individuals that will rise up and engage the Lord of the Fire. If they fail, the Lord of the Fire will return aided by three darker species. If they succeed, then they must travel around the world searching for the three darker species and prevent them from rising to power."

"So, basically, we will have to fight these darker species either way? We will have to fight them even if we win against Vulcan." asked Agent Boo Boo.

"Yes, but remember that only _five_ will live to engage the Lord of the Fire." said Lady Fatum.

We looked at each other and it was apparent that two more of us would have to be sacrificed for us to stop Vulcan.

"Let me also warn you, one of the four isn't present here at the moment, that certain individual has turned over to the Lord of the Fire's side. This was the treachery that I had warned you about earlier." Again we looked at each other and once again we did the math. Instead of two more dying, three would have to suffer the pain of death.

**Section Six:** The Monster Attacks

"Before dinner is served, I must tell you one more thing." said Lady Fatum. "Beware, for tomorrow it will be raining hell." And with that enlightening comment, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, that left us coughing for a while. As soon as the smoke cleared up, plates appeared on the table. There was a piece of paper on the plate and all it said was, "What do you want?" We looked at each other with confused expressions. It was then that we heard the munching and crunching of food, we looked toward Kristin who was eating and shoving food into her mouth giving her the look that she was on the verge of exploding.

"What? You're supposed to think what food you want and it'll appear on the plate." she said through a stuffed mouth.

"Fat ass." she heard Agent Boo Boo say.

"What?!" she roared as she hurled a drumstick at Agent Boo Boo. He tried dodging it, but the poor thing just couldn't and it hit his forehead digging into it. He gasped, gulped and then collapsed onto the floor. Well look at the bright side, our numbers were narrowed down close to where we would meet the prophecy's guidelines.

We had finished eating and Kristin had given us a guided tour of the house, pointing out every little thing such as the small, barely visible crack on the tiled floor. She assigned us to our rooms: Nora and Dillie, Nessa and her, and Mykle and me. We all took a shower at the same time (don't think perverted now, there were ten bathrooms in the house, each with its own shower). At around eleven o'clock at night, we finally called it a day (well night) and turned in (for those Americans out there, this means that we went to sleep).

A creature of the night swept across the barren wasteland stealthily and swiftly. It moved fast and with a purpose, its hunched back was covered by a long black cloak. Its face was blanketed beneath a hood, only its bright yellow cat-like eyes shone into the darkness.

At last it reached its destination, an old shabby house that shook delicately in the cool breeze. It paced around the doorway waiting for quite sometime before revealing a long sharp nail. The creature took its nail and pierced the wooden door, guiding its nail, carving a large rectangle in the birch door. Once the rectangle had been carved, the figure slipped inside and began its dirty work. It had to move fast, for daylight was only an hour away.

It made its way up the stairs to the rooms of the innocent sleeping teenagers, creeping silently for fear of waking any one of them up. Upon reaching a particular door, it repeated the process that it had done at the front door. The cloaked figure stepped inside relishing its victory so far, it had all been to simple, but what did the creature care, it had gotten this far and it wasn't about to let its mission fail just because of the simplicity of breaking in. It casually strode over to the two sleeping figures, both of them girls. It opened its mouth and licked its lips with pleasure, it uncovered the girls to discover their bodies, Nora and Dillie. In one swerving motion, it brought its teeth down upon one of the girls. It bit her neck, there was a sharp crack and immediately blood began gushing out like waves of the sea. She was dead. The other girl awoke and screamed. She picked up her foot and kicked the creature right smack on the face making it tumble back losing its balance.

The creature regained its strength and was about to bring death upon the other girl, but Agent Mykle rushed in with a shotgun shooting the creature as it ran and jumped out of the window shattering it into pieces. The creature landed with a thud on the ground and then, as if lighting, sped away leaving no tracks behind. Mykle advanced toward the girls and found one of his friends dead and one alive.

**Section Seven:** Raining Hell

Mykle alerted us as soon as he finished calming Nora down. He had told us of the incident that had taken place and that our good friend Dalinda (Dolly, Dillie) had been killed by a vicious monster. Nora couldn't really describe the creature, but she did say that it had yellow cat-like eyes and that the creature had the face of a girl.

As the hour of nighttime drew to an end, we watched and waited for what would happen as soon as daytime dominated. Lady Fatum had warned us that today it would be raining hell, but it never did rain hell. We reported to Lady Fatum and said that we should wait, so we waited. It was only after five minutes, that fireballs of blue and red color began falling from the bright red-orange sky. Large rocks, Cannibalistic Pencils, and Flaming Pens fell alongside the fireballs, making it look as if it was really raining in hell.

We didn't stay to watch the show for Lady Fatum called us over to her table. "Today you must start your journey to search for the one item that will help you destroy the Lord of the Fire."

"But you said that only five of us would be able to face him." said Nessa.

"Yes, I said that five of you will _face_ him but never did I say that only five of you would be able search for the weapon that could bring the Lord of the Fire's downfall."

"Smart." said Nessa.

"That's something you're not." I snickered.

"Shut up!" she replied smacking me on the head.

"Oww!"

"And what is this weapon we must look for, Lady Fatum." asked Kristin earnestly.

"Oh, Agent Mykle knows the answer but-"

"Tell us Mykle!" we all said.

"He will tell you when the time is right." she said. "Now on another matter-" but she couldn't finish her sentence for a Cannibalistic Pencil had shot through the hole in the door and pierced Lady Fatum right through the heart. She died instantly. Frightened, we cowered behind the chairs and dodged the suicidal pencils (they can also die when they pierce someone with their tip, just like bees die when they sting someone with their stinger). Fireballs blasted through the roof destroying anything they touched. Crap! We were getting attacked left and right! There was no way to escape, this is where my sister's smartness kicked in (why can't she just stay smart, why does she have to have her blonde moments). She found a heart-shaped ring lying on the floor and immediately she knew what it was and what it could do. Above all the suicidal pencils' screams and the falling objects, my sister managed to say, "Everyone come and hold my hand!" We had no reason to hesitate, she had a plan. So, we followed her orders and held onto her hand. All at once, we felt a jerking motion and we started spinning around and around until we stopped and we found ourselves in Vulcan's volcanic lair.

**Section Eight:** The Secret of Fire

We groaned. We had fallen from the sky right smack into Vulcan's lair (you try that, not very pleasant). I think some of us might have even broken some bones but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were safe from the "rain" and that we were alive.

"Hey guys!" said Kristin. She was a few feet away staring at a podium that had a book nestled on it. "Come over here, look what I found!" We wobbled toward her and we instantly knew why she had sounded so cheery. Nestled on the podium was a book (I mentioned that before), but the cover of the book read, "The Only Weakness of Fire".

"Open it!" said Nora excitedly.

"I already tried, it's slammed shut!" said Kristin trying to open it again. She took it off the podium and began slamming it hard on the floor.

"Stop!" yelled Nessa. "There's instructions on how to open it." She pointed to the instructions and, individually, we read them. As soon as we began reading the only instruction, our smiles faded. The instruction asked for a human sacrifice.

"Great. Now we will never know how to defeat Vulcan." said Nessa. We remained quiet.

"I offer myself as a volunteer to be sacrificed." said Agent Mykle.

"But Mykle-" Nessa protested.

"No, buts. I know what I have to do and I will do it." And before we could stop him, he raised a knife (who knows where he got it from) and brought it down upon his heart. He collapsed onto the podium and it (the podium) sucked his body in. Right away, the book tore open to its first page and together we read the one thing that would be able to destroy Vulcan, his Cannibalistic Pencils, his Flaming Pens, his fiery deeds, his deadly rain, and all his fire.

The only way to defeat Vulcan as staring at us through the pages of the tattered book, the only way to defeat Vulcan, the Lord of the Fire was described in one word that made our jaws drop down to the ground. The single word was...

Your Pen Pal,

Jaden13

_Yes I know, there is no P.S. crap in this one and yes I know the story isn't based on "Raining Hell" but I just thought that the name of the title seemed catchy so it stuck. And yes the question of: "Why did Mykle sacrifice himself to find the secret of how to destroy Vulcan when Lady Fatum said that Mykle knew the answer?" will be answered in the second-to-last letter. Well it's actually the last but TortugaTourGuide suggested that I make one about Emma Watson writing back, so I will. :)_


	6. Lost in a Daydream

_Just thought that I would submit another teaser to...well...tease you guys! Mwahaha! Here it is, hope you knock yourself out! (Well not literally because that wouldn't be to nice at all.)_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**The Fifth Letter's Teaser:**

Lost in a Daydream

I landed on my face. It hurt. A lot. The ground was smooth and shiny, I soon realized that I hadn't landed on ground, but on tile. I was in a house, a finely furnished house, I got up slowly and took in the rest of my surroundings. I was standing in a kitchen, a high-tech kitchen by the look of it. Where the hell was I?

My mind was in a daze. The last thing I remember was falling because Nora had crashed into us, and after that everything was fuzzy. Interesting. I look around the kitchen and I soon spot a knife, a knife glittering in the light as it sits on the counter innocently waiting. I walked toward it suddenly craving to bring it into balance with my skin. I picked it up admiring its sharp edges. I ran my finger across its blade, blood juiced out of the incision. I felt light-headed, I dropped the knife, it clattered on the floor in slow motion, I collapsed to the floor, a river of blood flowing on the floor...


	7. Fire Fighting

_Ladies and gentlemen please hold your breath while the drumroll...rolls and rolls and rolls over and over. This letter has taken blood, sweat, and Kool-Aid. So withouth further distractions, help me welcome the Fifth Chapter in The Lord of the Fire. Ladies and gentlemen, with you, Fire Fighting:_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Five:**

Fire Fighting

**Section One:** Prologue: Akira's Report

Vulcan was sitting on his fiery throne with a smile written across his dark face. He was dressed in black leather with a cape dangling from his broad shoulders. He was waiting for someone, waiting for someone to report to him. And just as he was about to dismiss that idea, a creature of the night burst through the doors and ran up the stairs that led to Vulcan's throne. It bowed as Vulcan stood up. "My master," said the creature in a raspy girl's voice. It lowered its hood to reveal a girl's face, but this was not just any girl's face, it was the face of a friend we all though to be dead, this face belonged to...Franchy. The only differences were that this new face was completely pale and her eyes were a deep blood red shade, she wore no glasses. Her hair had also changed from being short to being longer, also her black hair now had streaks of red dotting it. Her lips were a pale red and when she opened her mouth to speak, her sharp fangs were exposed.

"Was you mission successful, Akira?" asked Vulcan to Franchy, apparently that weirdo didn't know that her name was Franchy. Franchy, Franchy! Get it right bozo!

"Dalinda is dead, as planned master," Akira said, she wasn't protesting about her name, so this must mean that Akira is really her new name.

"Good. Very good. But you didn't get to kill Agent Mykle did you?" he interrogated.

"No, master, but he did die later, he-" but Vulcan cut her off (aren't you tired of this happening, it just always happens in this series).

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! The fool died! What a lo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ser!" said Vulcan jumping around and clapping. "How did he die?" he asked composing himself and looking professional.

"He sacrificed himself so that the rest could learn the only weakness of fire."

"What?!" he yelled loudly making the whole room shake as if an earthquake had unexpectedly hit. "They know?!"

"Yes. Lady Fatum had introduced the idea to them."

"Fatum has crossed me one to many times. She shall die and join Nacluv in the fiery depths of hell!"

"Well, she is dead, master, a Cannibalistic Pencil right through the heart."

"Well, I suppose your mission wasn't a total failure." Vulcan thought for a while then said, "Do they know about the rest of us?"

"They know they exist, but they don't know exactly who they are or what they can do. They know them as 'darker species.'"

"Well then let's keep it like that. Send a squad of Melting Candles to the book, secure it, and capture those meddling children." he said firmly. Akira (Franchy) bowed, brought the hood down to cover her face and was on her way down the flight of stairs. As she neared the door, Vulcan called to her, "And Akira," she turned her face toward him, "don't fail me." A smirk could be seen sneaking across her face even in the dimness of the light. She turned around and rushed out the doors.

**Section Two:** Introduction

Dear Emma Watson,

I am soooo glad (and quite relieved) that I don't have to start this letter off with the whole, "How's life in Britain?" crappie. I actually wanted to have that introduction for all the letters, but they sucked and seemed monotonous in a way. As you can see, I used the idea of the previous letter and I put in a little prologue. Yeah, pretty intense to find out that Franchy betrayed us after everything we did for her but its true. Anyways, this will probably be the longest letter of all so prepare for what's to come! Also, this is the last letter I will send you my dear Emma (sniffles). Saddening isn't it? Well, let me rephrase that, this is the last letter that I will send you that has to deal with the whole fire stuff, but I'll still write to you about any random thing that might happen in my life. Well getting off subject here. I know that you were probably disappointed because I cut off the previous letter right where we were about to find out the only weakness of fire. Ha! I did that on purpose! And if you are so anxious to discover what the weakness of fire is then, keep reading:

**Section Three:** Fire's Weakness

The only way to defeat Vulcan was staring at us through the pages of the tattered book, the only way to defeat Vulcan, the Lord of the Fire, was described in one word that made our jaws drop down to the ground. The single word was...fire. Well that seemed extremely enlightening!

"Is this a joke?" asked Queen Nora perplexed. "Is this a joke? You've got to be kidding! How can fire be the only weakness of fire?! It makes no sense!"

"You don't make any sense, Nora." I said wittingly only to find myself slapped on the face by Nora's strong hands.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Guys we have to stop fighting. We have to have peace and love." said Kristin closing her eyes and holding her hands in a peaceful position.

"There is no time for PEACE! You want peace? I'll give you peace!" said Nora and she swung at Kristin to slap her in the face but she missed and hit Nessa instead.

"Excuse me!" said Nessa attempting to kick Nora but missed and hit Kristin.

"Hey!" Kristin shouted.

And, do I really need to describe the rest? As you can probably deduce, a three-way cat fight ensued and was only subdued when I shouted out that some life-sized candles were coming our way! Melting Candles were coming at us with fiery and devilish looks in their eyes. They cam yelling and screaming and throwing hot wax at us. We ran! We had to get out of Vulcan's lair now that we had the secret of fire, now that we had the weakness of fire etched into our brains. We continued to run, paying no heed to the hooded and cloaked figure in front of us. We stopped when we saw the creature of the night blocking our exit.

"Get out of our way!" yelled Nora. The figure didn't move an inch.

"Who are you?" Kristin asked out of nowhere.

"Now, Kristin, you should remember me," said the figure. It lifted its hood to reveal the face of a creature of the night, to reveal the face of a vampire, to reveal the face of Akira. Everyone gasped at the hideous thing that Franchy had become.

"You killed Dolly, you fuckin' bitch!" yelled Queen Nora, she charged toward Akira with a sword in hand (who knows where she got it from). Akira smiled, raised her hand and instantaneously, Nora stopped where she was as if held back by an invisible force. Nora was then thrown back into us, luckily, she didn't die (whew, what a relief). As we scrambled to get up, Akira did a weird motion with her hand. I felt a swinging and spinning sensation in my head

**Section Four:** Daydreams

I landed on my face. It hurt. A lot. The ground was smooth and shiny, I soon realized that I hadn't landed on ground, but on tile. I was in a house, a finely furnished house, I got up slowly and took in the rest of my surroundings. I was standing in a kitchen, a high-tech kitchen by the look of it. My mind was in a daze. The last thing I remember was falling because Nora had crashed into us, and after that everything was fuzzy. Interesting. I looked around the kitchen and I soon spotted a knife, a knife glittering in the light as it sat on the counter innocently waiting. I walked toward it suddenly craving to bring it into balance with my skin. I picked it up admiring its sharp edges. I ran my finger across its blade, blood juiced out of the incision. I felt light-headed, I dropped the knife, it clattered on the floor in slow motion, I collapsed, a river of red blood flowing...

I was now on a hill, grassy plains spread out before me for miles and miles. Next to me was a tree, an enormous tree. It was settled nicely at the center of the green hill. A thought of longing passed through my brain, I wanted to jump on the tree and climb to its highest branch and breathe the fresh afternoon air, but something kept me back. A darker thought dominated my brain and I suddenly found myself staring at a noose that hung from one of the trees limbs. I longed to feel my neck scrape against the coarse material the rope was made from. I walked obediently, to the noose, as if someone inside me was telling me what to do. A stool appeared out of nowhere, I walked onto it and when my face was level with the loop, I stuck my whole face into it, making sure the rope was around my neck. I tightened it until I felt the air leave me, then, without warning, the stool slid out from under me and I was left there on the noose to die...

I was on top of a steep cliff, I was having a cheery picnic. The smell of the ocean filled my lungs, the sound of the seagulls flowing into my delicate ears. It was nearing sunset and the sky looked absolutely magnificent. I went for a walk and I found an interesting shaped rock, I found a rock, well a boulder, shaped like a heart. I picked it up and took it back to my picnic area on the cliff. I stared at it for some time before I decided what I was going to do with it. I found a rope and I tied it around the rock, then around my pelvis. I walked to the edge of the cliff to one take last deep breath and lunged down into the watery depths of the ocean...

**Section Five:** Jaiden

I snapped out of my trance. "Stop it!" I said loudly and out of breath. Vulcan chuckled, a small grin playing across his face. He had been attempting to kill me in my daydream, but fortunately, he was unsuccessful.

"Why are you indestructible, Jaiden?" he asked smiling, as if he knew the answer.

"My name is not Jaiden." I said firmly but still gasping for air.

"Yes, it is Jaiden. But if you wish to be called Hiram, then I will honor your request. So, now to the answer of my question. Why are you indestructible?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ho, ho! Fatum didn't tell you about your destiny and your...certain...power?"

"No."

His smile widened. "If you join me, then I can tell you everything about your fate, your future, your destiny, and the role you and another friend of yours are to play in what's to come. Just join me, Hiram."

"No, never!"

"Your friend Franchesca joined me."

"You turned her into a monster! You didn't give her a choice!"

"Actually, let me correct you in that, I did give Akira a choice: Either she joined me alive or she stayed dead to be devoured by those horrible creepy crawlies. And, by the way, you friend's power was activated when she resurrected from the dead."

I paused for a moment to think about what he had said and then, suddenly, a wild thought crossed my mind, my eyes widened and I stared at Vulcan. "What was her power?"

"Your friend Akira's power was Vampirism." he chuckled.

I stared at him, a mixture of horror and surprise drowned my face. "What's my power?"

But before I could find out if he was going to answer me or not, the scene around my shimmered. The dingy, semi-dark jail cell was pixelating and was replaced by the same house I had been in when I had the thought of joining that glittering knife and my skin.

The black and white checkered tile still dominated the kitchen and dining room floor. The steel table and chairs were still centered in the middle of the dining room. A red lamp hung from the ceiling shining its light onto the table. I was standing in the living room, a brown expensive-looking carpet spread out in all directions hugging the couches and tables. In front of me a 3 by 5 plasma television hung on the beige wall, waiting eagerly to be turned on.

How the did I get here? Did Vulcan transport me here? And if he did, for what? More importantly, where the hell was I? I looked around hoping to find some kind of sign of human life...nothing.

I decided to wander around the house and I was surprised to find that it had four floors! On the top and first floor there were five master bedrooms. The kitchen, dining, and living rooms commanded total attention on the second floor. An indoor pool and theater met me in the third floor and the fourth floor was, to my surprise, locked. There was no access, no way to get into the fourth floor (which was the second floor underground, the pool and theater were the floor on top of the fourth, the second floor is at ground level). I tried everything but no matter what I did, the door leading to the mysterious fourth floor never opened.

On my last attempt to bring the door down, it swung open and I found myself in a dark room lit only by a few floating black light orbs. I turned on the rest of the "normal" lights and gasped. I found myself in what seemed like an armory and morgue! On one wall an assortment of weapons could be found ranging from small pistol guns to missile launchers to polearms to spears to bows to crossbows to swords and hand grenades. Daggers and knives felt welcome to that wall alongside sniper rifles and shurikens and poison and sleeping darts. On the left wall an assortment of body parts lined the wall and at the far end was a single desk with a black laptop sitting upon it. A few files littered the desk but what caught my eye was what was on the laptop. The face of my dear friend Kristin stared at me. I sat on the chair and read what the laptop had to say about my friend:

_Well Assassin Jaiden,_

_First of all, I would like to ask how well did you like the house? Is it just how you wanted it, we hope you liked it. The reason I am contacting you is because on behalf of the Lords, I would like to thank you for your recent elimination of Queen Nora. Thank you for getting that pest out of the way, now that Queen Nora is gone, that just leaves two more Powers and we'll be done with them. Your next assignment is simple: kill the girl. We've attached a photo of her but you must remember her from the past. Your next target is Kristin Ai. Please dispose of her as soon as possible. Vampiress Akira will take care of Vanessa Ayala._

_Thank You,_

_Vulcan, Lord of Fire_

I read and reread the message until I had completely memorized it. After putting two and two together, I came to the conclusion that I was in the future, in my house. And in this future I was an Assassin that hunted down and killed these so-called Powers. I also found out that I had killed Nora, that I worked for Vulcan, and that my name really was...Jaiden.

**Section Six:** Va Nessa

Nessa was rushing in and out of doors of an elite-looking building. She was making phone calls and yelling at people that came in her way. She wasn't in a good mood in fact, she was angry, angry at the thought of one of the Assassins getting to the queen and killing her on the spot without any mercy. She was angry at the lack of guards protecting the queen at that time and she was angry at the rest of the Powers for not doing anything about it.

"Where is Jaiden?" she asked when she had stepped into a room where a man was supervising a computer and Kristin Ai was cradling her newborn baby. Also in the room were two more people flipping through files and making phone calls.

"We're having trouble tracking him, ma'am." said the man at the computer. "We need more time to be able to appropriately and accurately track his position."

"Now, you listen here Jason! We have no time for fooling around and doing things right! Jaiden killed Queen Nora yesterday, as far as we know, he could strike again tonight!"

"I assure you, ma'am we are doing everything we can."

"Well, you could try a bit harder!" she said raising a hand to slap him.

But Kristin had focused her gaze on Nessa's hand and it began reducing to the size of a small rubber ball. Nessa looked at Kristin with a deadly gaze and started toward her.

"Enlarge it back to its original size!" she yelled.

"That is no way to speak to me Va Nessa!"

"That is no way for you to speak to me! I am the Va of this organization. Do you know what that means? It means that I am second-in-command! And now since Queen Nora is longer with us, that makes me first-in-command, so just resize this hand to its original property."

"Fine." said Kristin focusing on the hand of Va Nessa, immediately, the hand began to grow and it wasn't long before it was back to its normal size. Va Nessa looked quite happy and looked toward Jason.

"Thank your wife here Jason, for saving your head from a most brutal fate." with that, she moved gracefully toward the door and exited the room.

"Why didn't you defend yourself, Jason?" asked Kristin to her husband.

"You know what happens when I get angry and impatient."

"I know, but still, you should have spoken up, even if it would've revealed that you're a Power." said Kristin.

"I suppose."

A moment of awkward silence followed only rudely interrupted by a sudden beeping coming from the computer.

"What is it?" asked Kristin.

Jason looked over to the monitor, immediately his face turned pale.

"It's Jaiden, he's right outside the entrance to the headquarters."

**Section Seven:** Powers

I was about to open the door to the door of the headquarters of the Powers to warn them about my future self, when, everything around me shimmered just like it did when I was in the jail cell and I then found myself back in Vulcan's lair, in the Prison of Punishment. Except, this time I was outside of my jail cell not inside. I had to find Nessa and Kristin and Nora and tell them about what I had seen and warn them. I ran through the passageway until I found the jail cell that belonged to Nessa.

"Hiram! How did you get out!" she exclaimed when she saw me.

"Um...long story." I said. "Do you know where Kristin's cell is?"

"Why?"

"It's important." I said hurriedly. I had a plan formed in my mind.

"Okay. It's right next to mine," she said pointing to her right.

I waltzed over to the right side of her cell and sure enough there was Kristin sitting cross-legged on a small bed. She looked up at me.

"Kristin, use your reduction power to shrink the door of the cell that way you can get out."

"How did you know I had that power?" she asked disinterested.

"Long story. Just do it and hurry up!"

She sighed but focused her thoughts on the door and in a matter of seconds the door was no more than a mere toy-car-sized door. I helped her up and then urged her to do the same to Nora's and Nessa's doors. Once they were free, I told them about what I had seen in the future and they seemed pretty shocked and surprised as I had been, but they took in every word that I had described to them.

After I told them, they were silent for a while then, Nessa spoke, "Well, Hiram, if it is true that you turn evil, then that means that we have to leave you behind. You can't come with us to fight Vulcan because that's when he'll turn you evil."

"How can you be so sure Nessa? How can you know that at exactly the time when we fight I will turn over to his side?"

"Because...I...am...psychic and I am also telekinesis. That is my power."

"Well if that is your power and Kristin's power is to reduce and enlarge objects, then what is Hiram's and my power?" asked Nora.

"Your power Nora is the ability to create illusions and the ability to control the mind." said Nessa. "And your power, Hiram is the ability to distort time and space which would explain your visit to the future and back again."

I guess that would explain my transportation to the future. So let me sum this up, Franchy has the power of Vampirism, Nora has the power of mind control and illusions, Nessa is psychic and telekinesis, and Kristin can enlarge and reduce objects.

"Kristin! What did you do?" asked ten Noras.

"Oh, Kristin also has the power to multiply and divide objects." said Nessa.

Well Kristin can not only enlarge and reduce objects, but she can also multiply and divide them. Interesting.

Kristin studied the ten Noras for a long time before they began to disappear one by one until only the original Nora was left standing with her mouth wide open.

"Come one guys! We have to look for fire to destroy Vulcan once and for all and bring Franchy back from his side." said Nora.

"I don't think so, Nora." said Akira who had stepped in and was pointing a gun at Nora and another at Kristin. Behind her were Melting Candles anxiously waiting to through their hot wax. "Nobody is going anywhere. Vulcan wants to see you all right now."

"Franchy don't do this!" said Kristin.

"My name is not Franchy!" she said pointing the gun at Kristin and shooting her in the forehead. Kristin collapsed.

"Anyone else? Huh?"

It was then that Nessa, using her telekinetic powers, pushed Akira back along with all the Melting Candles, using this distraction, we carried Kristin with us and ran!

**Section Eight:** Finding A Fish

We ran through the passageways knocking down various things in front of us and just plain, running! While we ran from the non-chasing chasers, we took a wrong turn and well, we ended up in a room with only one entrance (or exit) and that was the one we had come through. We looked around the room, it was deserted except for a small little box that sat on the far end of the room. We moved toward it and Nora bent down and tried to open it. Nothing, it wouldn't budge. It was then that she read the inscription on the top,"Blood must be shed for this box to open," she rummaged into her pockets until she found what she was looking for, a knife. She examined it and then, without warning us, she brought it down on her left wrist and made a deep incision. She screamed but only for a little while, she let a drop of her blood fall onto the box.

She sheathed the knife and wrapped her wrist in a white cloth, the box rumbled and then, with a blinding light, it opened to reveal a fish on fire! A fish on fire! Now that was really illuminating!

"What is this?" I asked. Nora and Nessa looked really pleased.

"I thought that obvious. This is fire." said Nora calmly.

"Yes, I know it's on fire, but-" I said.

"No, you don't understand, this is the representation of fire." said Nessa.

"So, you mean, this is what Vulcan fears, he fears a fish?" I asked confused and pretty astonished.

"No, a fish on fire." said Kristin, who was supposed to be hurt, getting her upper body up from where we had just dropped her.

"Go back to your moaning and pain!" I said.

"Oh, right," she said and she continued moaning and being in pain.

"Yes, believe it or not, Vulcan's weakness is this fiery fish," said Nora holding it up to me. And at that precise moment, Vulcan rushed in accompanied by Akira, Flaming Pens, Cannibalistic Pencils, and Melting Candles!

"Give up already!" he said walking toward us.

"We will never give up, Vulcan! We have fought you before and we will do it again if necessary!" said Nora firmly and immediately she wished she hadn't said that because Nessa quickly put her hand on Nora's mouth as if to take back what she had said.

"Aaah, yes, Queen Nora, the original establishee of the Powers." said Vulcan.

"What is he talking about Nora?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just ignore him."

"Have you not told them the _whole_ truth Nora? Have you not told them about your secret experiment called the Powers?"

"Shut up."

"Have you not explained that it was you that caused the Stirring five years ago? Have you not confided in them that it was you who had caused my Awakening, not once but twice, on _purpose_?"

"Shut up."

"Have you not told them that you, Nacluv, and Va Nessa were old buddies and that you fought me before but you lost? And also about using your organization the Powers to establish a global domination?"

"Nora, Nessa, what is he talking about?" asked Kristin.

"Didn't I shoot you?" asked Akira to Kristin.

"That's what you think." said Kristin slyly.

"And you didn't tell them that Nacluv and Lady Fatum's death was your fault?"

"You're bluffing! I saw their deaths, it was the Cannibalistic Pencils' fault." I said trying to defend them.

"Stay out of this, Hiram! How do you know that the Cannibalistic Pencils aren't on their side?" and at this, the Melting Candles and Flaming Pens arrested the Cannibalistic Pencils.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nora as she hurled herself at Vulcan. She landed on top of him and began shoving the fish in his face.

"No, no, not the fish! Please not the FISH! Nooooo! Anything but the fish! Please, not the fish, not the fish!!!" yelled Vulcan.

Akira was fast, she took out a bow and shot a sleeping dart at Nora, who on contact with the dart, fell asleep. Immediately, Nessa did a hand movement and all the Cannibalistic Pencils were free! At the sign of freedom, they began attacking the Melting Candles and Flaming Pens.

**Section Nine:** Fighting

It's a good thing that the room was huge, I mean it was like...enormous because if it wasn't humongous then, well we probably would've been killing like this: "Excuse me, can I kill you because it's very crowded in here and well I kinda have to kill you so, yeah."

"Sure go on right ahead and kill me."

No, that just wouldn't be the right way to have a fight, so thank the architect of this room! Anyways, we (Kristin, Nessa, and I) joined in the fight. But before we had joined the fight we had made up a little plan of our own, we weren't that stupid to go into a fight and be like, "Oh, what am I to do?" No, we had a plan all figured out, we just needed to find that damned fish!

I was battling Akira, sword to sword (don't ask how I got a sword, I'm not ready to explain that because I have no idea how I got it, so just don't ask) and Nessa was battling five Melting Candles at the same time and frankly, Kristin was hopeless (and to think that we picked her to kill Vulcan). While battling Akira, I happened to look down and, to my surprise, I found the fish! All that was left was to distract Akira, hmm. I raised my sword and then, in a single swinging motion, I stabbed Akira in the stomach, blood gushing from the wound. She clutched at the wound, looked at it, took out the sword with the remainder of her strength and stabbed Nessa (she was right behind her) in the back. All this happened while I had gathered up the fish and had tossed it to Kristin who was having a pretty poor time of handling the blasted pens. Kristin caught it, amazingly struck down the three Flaming Pens in front of her, placed the fiery fish on the tip of her sword and charged toward Vulcan, who, at the time, was battling eleven Cannibalistic Pencils! Kristin dodged all in her way and then, with surprising skill, she plunged the fiery-fish-tipped-sword into his head, making the sword burrow right through his skull and out of his forehead.

Vulcan looked at me then at Kristin, made a gurgling sound and collapsed onto the ground with blood rushing from the wound like mad. As if on cue, the Flaming Pens and Melting Candles disintegrated into dust and all that were left standing were the Cannibalistic Pencils, Kristin and me.

Nora awoke with a start and looked around her and saw that Vulcan, Akira, Nessa and a few Cannibalistic Pencils were down. She saw Kristin and me huddled against a wall and she came and hugged us both.

"It's over. He's dead." said Kristin to Nora. Nora just nodded her head.

"It's not over. That was just the beginning of it. All of what we went through, was just a teaser of what is to come. I think it's time that I told you guys everything. You all deserve the truth."

**Section Ten:** The Truth

Nora first attended to Nessa's wound and in a matter of minutes, Nessa was all patched up and alive. It was then that both Nora and Nessa sat before us and began to tell us the whole truth.

"Where do I start off?" asked Nora.

"How about explaining what Vulcan meant by you establishing a secret experiment called Powers?"

She sighed. "Three years ago after I had Awakened Vulcan, I confided in Nacluv in establishing a special section of our organization called Powers that of course had powers that could help bring down the Lords. He declined the idea and forbade anyone to carry it out. I wasn't too happy and so, I did that in secret. I brought in a few people unknown to me and experimented on them, in other words you guys. After I implanted the Power genes in your blood, I modified your memory so that you wouldn't remember anything about the experiment. After, I just let your powers develop and then I made sure that you guys made it this far."

"So you experimented on us, with out our consent?" asked Kristin.

"I had to do what I had to do."

"Is there anyone else that can do what we can do?" I asked Nora. She remained quiet.

"Anything else you may want to know?"

"Who or what are the Lords?" asked Kristin.

"The Lords are four different beings that have the power to control and use the elements to their cause. They were believed to be gods by the ancient Greeks and Romans, but they were no more than mere humans with very special abilities. Nacluv and three other friends ran into them one day and realized how dangerous they were to be roaming free, so they founded an organization dedicated solely to keep them in balance. The Lords were spread out around the world. Vulcan was kept here in the United States, Neptune is currently being kept in Japan, Ailos is in France and Gaea is in Australia. Now you know." said Nessa.

"I recall Vulcan saying that you had purposely Awakened him and that you had also begun the experiment about the Powers to reach global domination. Explain." I said.

"He was just lying when he said that. I didn't purposely Awake him, it was accidental, both times were. And I don't want to rule the world." said Nora.

"Then whey were you agitated when he said those things, if it wasn't true, then you should not have taken it seriously." I said. She just remain quiet.

"I thought so," I said getting up and walking toward the exit.

"Hiram, wait!" said Nessa.

"What Nessa? Are you going to tell me that you're sorry because you betrayed me and Kristin? I don't need to listen to you." And with that I walked out of that room, leaving Nora and Nessa to their treacherous thoughts.

It was all fake. It was all a big whole experiment, a big plan of dominating the world and destroying the only ones who could defy their rule. I can't believe I had considered them friends. All the things that Nessa had said, all the stupid blonde moments were a lie, a big lie. And all the things that Nora had done and also said, were also lies, lies used to manipulate me and Kristin into helping them achieve their ends. I should have listened to Vulcan and gone to his side but now, it was too late, he was dead and so was Franchy. Franchy. She was smart, she had joined Vulcan even though she basically had no choice, but she was smart in getting up at the wrong time.

It was all planned, Lady Fatum's death as well as Nacluv's death as well. Now I see why they had told their undercover Cannibalistic Pencils to kill them, because they were the only people other than Vulcan that could've stopped them. Now everything made sense, now everything was crystal clear. And the Cannibalistic Pencils were on their side this entire time. And now I see that they had called them out to kill our numbers and narrow us down until there were only five of us left, well four. Well, they had us all fooled right to end. Well what happens now? What becomes of me, of everyone? Without realizing it, Nora and Nessa had already begun their reign, they had destroyed the entire Valley and were probably planning on reconstructing a new order.

**Section Eleven:** Conclusion

I walked dejectedly on the path to nowhere. Where was I going to go now? Well, it didn't really matter as long as I didn't see Nessa and Nora again. And then, as I was walking, a thought crossed my mind. I had to find a way to resurrect Vulcan and Akira from the dead...somehow.

Well that was it Ms. Emma Watson. I hoped you found that my little adventure was so totally bubbly. And you're probably wondering what will happen in the future, well that will come at a later date, because right now I have a mission to complete. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go assassinate Queen Nora. I hope that one day you will write back soon!

Your Pen Pal,

Jaiden the Assassin

_Okay peoples. Scratch that. The next chapter will not be about Emma Watson writing back, it'll continue focusing on the journey to destroy Vulcan, Akira (remember she is actually Franchy), and Jaiden (me!). The Sixth Chapter should be up soooooooooon. Okay bye! :)_


	8. Darkness: Part One

_Here we are the Sixth Chapter to The Lord of the Fire. This Chapter will be split into three parts the first being: Dark Path, the second being: Dark Days, and the third being: Dark Matters. Altogether they make up this Sixth Chapter:_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Six:**

Darkness

**Part One:** _Dark Path_

**Section One:** Prologue: Time-Traveling (Seires)

I walked dejectedly on the path to nowhere. Where was I going now? Well, it really didn't matter as long as I didn't see Nessa and Nora again. As I was walking, a thought crossed my mind. I had to find a way to resurrect Vulcan and Akira from the dead...somehow. But how could I? I had the power to distort time and space, not the power to bring back the dead. I sighed, I was no longer a virgin, life and destiny had _so_ totally screwed me.

Just then, the scene around me shimmered and now that I understood my power, I realized what was happening. I was time-traveling. The scene around me changed into a huge high-tech city with raging cars, people walking on the sidewalk, neon lights advertising many businesses, and tall buildings. I realized in an instant where I was, I was in Tokyo, Japan! Wow! I had never been to Tokyo! I had only seen it on television and in pictures but in real-life, it was a whole lot more...awesomer! I looked around taking in all the sights, my eyes wandered to a wall screen that, at that moment was displaying a familiar place, upon the screen was a deserted Barbie Cavern. In the cavern, two short and fat men were hobbling closer to a motionless hump lying on the ground. They whipped out some scissors, yarn, and an assortment of organs and began cutting and sewing parts of the body back together, modifying it to their taste. After about a minute, they had finished and in an instant, they disappeared, vanished into thin air. Then the clip restarted, back to the scene with the empty Barbie Cavern, and replayed over and over again, I just stared at the screen blankly with my jaw dropping to the ground.

I quickly composed myself. I had found the answer to my problem, I found a way to bring Akira and Lord Vulcan from the dead. I just had to find those two short and fat men. I stared at the screen for a while more and only averted my gaze when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw nobody. Interesting.... Something tugged at the bottom of my pants, I looked down and I saw the two short men! A sudden rush of excitement filled me and I found myself crouching down to greet them. People looked at me oddly and it wasn't long before I realized that they were invisible to them. One of the fat men slapped me and motioned to me to follow him, I did.

It wasn't long until we reached the shore side and one of them said to me, "Time-travel back to the place where Lord Vulcan and Vampiress Akira reside. We will follow you there." I didn't hesitate and I soon found myself back in the room where we had recently fought. I waited 20 seconds before the two men popped out of nowhere who hurriedly rushed to the deceased bodies of Akira and Vulcan. One worked on the vampire while the other worked on the Fire Lord.

A minute later, the two men vanished and Akira let out a growl as did Vulcan. It wasn't long before they stood up and walked toward me. They stopped a few feet away and stared at me for quite some time.

"I take it you returned because of my offer." said Vulcan smiling at me.

"Yes, Lord Vulcan. I came back because of your offer. I wish to take advantage of it." I said bowing.

"Good. Most excellent." he nodded at Akira, who at that moment, took out a sword, cut her left wrist with it, the sword dripping with blood. She held up the sword and plunged it deep into my heart in a single motion. Vulcan smiled as Akira withdrew her sword. I collapsed to the ground, a river of red blood flowing...

**Section Two:** Dear Emma (Eht)

Dear Emma,

My assignment went...well never mind my assignment about going to kill Nora right now. I heard that you moved to Paris a few days ago for the fall. So awesome, I've always wanted to go to Paris! I will eventually but in the mean time, I probably won't. Anyway, how have you been doing? Good, I suppose. Yeah, isn't it a twist, me turning evil, I mean. It was a totally twist for me, but it had to be done, I had to join Vulcan to revenge on Nora and Nessa for cheating me and everyone else who had risked their lives for ours. And, no, Akira didn't kill me, obviously, she just did a sort of "ritual". Well if you really want to know what happened, here it is:

**Section Three:** Assignment (Fo)

I collapsed to the ground, a river of red blood flowing from the wound. I yelled in pain as I clutched my heart. Vulcan smiled and Akira stared at me blankly, the cut on her wrist was gone, it had healed. All of a sudden, I felt dazed and I realized that I was no longer in pain, the wound was no longer spewing out blood, the wound had closed. I stood up staggering and Vulcan immediately said, "You are no longer Hiram the useless human." He did some weird hand movements. "You are not Jaiden, the fearless and cold-hearted Assassin. You, Jaiden, are the leader of the Assassins, you are the only third-vampire, third-shape-shifter, and third-lord." I smiled slyly.

"You'll have plenty of time to exercise your new powers later. Come now Akira and Jaiden. We have a lot of work ahead of us." We followed him out of the room, through the winding passages and finally into his throne room. He walked straight up and sat on his majestic chair, we stood before him.

"What assignment do have for us, my lord?" asked Akira inquisitively.

"Oh, an undercover mission. But before I tell you, you must rid yourselves of your current clothing and substitute it with civilian-type clothing. Go and change into more...presentable clothes. Return when you look like 'normal' teenagers."

We bowed and made our way down the steps and out of the throne room.

"You have no idea how lonely it has been with someone friendly to talk to," said Akira as soon as we were alone in the torch-lit halls of Vulcan's lair.

"I can imagine." I said solidly.

"You seem different, Hiram," she said.

"My name is no longer Hiram! That name means nothing! It has been stained with the lies and deceit of my 'friends'. My name is now Jaiden."

"You _have_ changed." said Akira.

"The same thing could be said for you."

"Yes, but I didn't change as drastically as you, Jaiden. My appearance changed, part of my nature changed, but other than that I am still the same person. But you, you have changed big time!"

"Yes I have." I said darkly, putting an end to our short conversation.

We visited a few surviving shopping centers that were really...disgusting. I tried to tell Akira that all the Hot Topics, Pacsuns, and Wet Seals had burned down and the only stores left standing were the Abercrombie & Fitch stores. So, gloomily and reluctantly, we went in and chose our civilian clothes. When we came out, we looked like total...preps.

Once dressed like "normal" people we reported back to Vulcan, ready for our real assignment.

"Akira, your hair cannot have those red streaks, get rid of them," Akira's hair immediately turned all black. "Jaiden, straighten your hair." I closed my eyes and when I opened them, my hair was completely straight, naturally straight. "Lose those glasses, Jaiden and both of you change your eye color." Akira's eyes turned a cute purple to match her purple shirt and black pants. My eyes turned a deadly red with yellow to match my red and yellow shirt and black pants.

"Now that your identities are concealed, I will explain to you your assignment," we listened intently. "I will be sending you to the new W.A. Todd Ninth Grade Campus in the city New Donna Town. There you will be undercover as students. Your job is to locate and observe closely the Powers that will go to school there. I'm completely sure that Powers will be there because Queen Nora and Va Nessa only experimented with Donna natives starting their 8th or Freshman year. I already investigated all three new middle schools, no Powers were found, so I am completely sure that the Powers are in 9th grade."

"And how do I know that there are more Powers? Well because I know Queen Nora pretty well, she is power hungry and will have undoubtedly started building an army to take over this world. After she makes Powers, she sends them to school so their powers can develop and once their powers develop, she snatches them and swears them into service."

"And how long does it take for their powers to develop?" asked Akira.

"It takes one semester or less." said Vulcan.

"So, what we have to do is to is locate the Powers at W.A. Todd and then bring them in after a full one semester is up?" I asked Vulcan to be sure of the plan.

"Yes, we will turn them to our side." said Vulcan. "I will come personally to collect them at the Homecoming Game which is after the Homecoming Parade."

"Very well, my lord." I said.

"School starts tomorrow, you are already enrolled. Jaiden your name is Aiden and Akira your name is Yolanda."

"My lord, will there be Power agents undercover as well?" asked Akira.

"Yes, Queen Nora would want to keep track of her experiments as they mature. She will most likely go along with Va Nessa, Kristin and a boy named Jason." said Vulcan.

"My lord, who is Ja-?"

"Enough question!" exploded Vulcan.

"Very well, master," we said in unison and with that we made our way out of the throne room.

**Section Four:** High School (Dne)

The next day, we woke up bright and early and readied ourselves for our first day of high school as Freshmen at W.A. Todd Ninth Grade Campus in New Donna Town. I wasn't particularly excited or interested but Akira, judging by her facial expressions was really ecstatic.

This W.A. Todd was, a better and more attractive school than its predecessor. I remember driving by sometimes to see the poverty-like school barely hanging onto life, but this reconstruction was waaaay better. We went inside and searched for our counselor. We found our counselor in a matter of minutes. She welcomed us to Todd and gave us our schedules, we had all of our classes together. No surprises there. We then marched to our first period class, Journalism. We sat close to each other and waited for Mrs. Castillo to do roll-call.

"Carlos." said the teacher.

"Here." said a boy with dark brown, semi-long, curly hair.

"Nyala." cried the teacher.

"Here." said a familiar girl with long, blonde, wavy hair.

"Aidan."

"Here." I said.

"Genevieve."

"Here said another familiar girl with short, wavy, brunette hair.

"Yolanda."

"Here." said Akira (Franchy.)

"Diana."

"Here." said yet another familiar girl with long, straight, hot pink hair.

And Mrs. Castillo continued on with the roll-call. We had an exciting lesson. We had 30 minutes to write about ourselves, 15 minutes to make up a PowerPoint with that information and 45 minutes to present our autobiographies as a news report. I was depressed at the thought of leaving, but oh well, what can you do? Next we had third period, which was P.E., fifth period we had Algebra II Pre-Ap, then we had Lunch B and finally we had World Geography Pre-Ap for seventh period. It was an overall fun day, but that didn't stop us from keeping an eye our for young and growing Powers.

By the end of the day, we had spotted a total of seven Powers and counting. But they weren't the only people we unmasked. Akira had spotted Kristin posing as Diana, and Nora posing as Genevieve. I uncovered Nessa who was posing as Nyala and I also uncovered Jason who was posing as Carlos, Diana's boyfriend. We were certain that they hadn't spotted us, but we weren't entirely positive.

**Section Five:** Homecoming (Eht)

A few months later, it was Homecoming for New Donna Town. The Homecoming Parade was on October 30th. It was most...stupid. I saw no point in celebrating a football team's las home game. But, it always seemed to rile people up so there's nothing that can be done. I was standing rather seriously on the side but Akira wasn't. She had found a stray cat and had immediately taken to flirting with him. The boy's name was Divad, he was in middle school, 8th grade to be exact.

"Can I talk to you for just a minute, Yolanda?" I asked her pulling her away rather hard from Divad.

"I was just flirting, Aidan. I hardly flirt with anyone now, let me go!

"Now you listen here Franchesca Marie Torres," her name stung her like a mad bee and she made a pungent face. "Remember what you are, you are a vampire! You and Mr. Divad would never make it. You would end up craving for his blood every full and half moon. You could probably end up killing him. It's best to just lay off him and let his life continue peacefully without you in it!"

Akira was on the verge of tears. "Come on let's go." I said pulling her along with me. She tried to hold back using her vampiric strength, but being in a pitiful state, I overcame her. She was crying all the way back to the Firezone (Vulcan's lair). Wow! She had just met him and now she was crying because she was forced to leave him all alone. Boo-hoo! Tough luck kid! Life isn't fair!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the day of the Homecoming Game. Lord Vulcan was in the stands, Akira was taking pictures for the yearbook, and I was with the Drama Club out on the track doing random things and mocking our opponents the New McAllen City Pineapples (we were the New Donna Town Oranges). We were all undercover, fitting in with the crowd but at the same time wary for the right moment to claim the thirteen Powers that Akira and I had successfully located. From my spot I could see Nora (Genevieve) with the New Donna Town Marching Band playing her flute, I could see Nessa (Nyala) taking pictures alongside Akira for the school newspaper, I could see Kristin (Diana) alongside Nora playing her saxophone, and I could see young Jason (Carlos) in the stands selling a wide variety of junk food to the spectators.

_**And there it is. It will be continued in Part Two: Dark Days and will flow onto Part Three: Dark Matters. Well hoped you liked it. I know it isn't much but hey, life isn't fair!**_


	9. Darkness: Part Two

_And I now present Part Two to the Sixth Chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy and a bad case of "Writer's Block" had dominated my brain for a while, but I overcame it and I am now continuing my writing. The next is Part Three: Dark Matters._

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Six:**

Darkness

**Part Two:** _Dark Days_

**Section Six:** Boom (Ta)

The New Donna Town Oranges were leading by the half-time or intermission, whatever you prefer. The football players were taking a break while their coach shouted strategies at them. People were getting up from their seats and stretching as well as buying unhealthy crap from the stupid snack-seller, Jason.

"Ladies and gentlemen," rang the voice over the loudspeaker, "please find your seats and marvel at the award-winning New Donna Town High School Marching Band!" The stadium lights immediately dimmed and everyone quited down as the marching band and colorguard made their dramatic entrance. The band entered silently and slowly, while the colorguard waltzed in with glow-sticks in their hands, swinging back and forth and doing various twirls and acrobatics. The band and colorguard eventually stationed themselves in the middle of the stadium and the drum major did a hand movement that made the band ready their instruments. The drum major then did another series of hand movements, one...two...and one, two, breathe...BOOM!

Everyone looked to the direction of the explosion and to their horror, they found that the roof of the Simon Sauceda Fine Arts Auditorium had been blown off, sending debris, rocks and dirt onto the stadium. People immediately thought the obvious, what with smoke rising from the auditorium, they thought it was a bomb that had blown the top of the auditorium off. This just goes to show how ignorant the entire human race is. They see an explosion and they automatically think the obvious and realistic reason to things. Normal people would stop and think, "What if some other forces are behind this? Hmm..."

The sweet sound of panicking people filled the air as they tried to leave the stadium and head straight home.

From the corner of the stadium where I was standing I could see people running and panicking and calling people on their cell phones. But what I also saw was that Nessa, Nora, Kristin and Jason had sprung into action. They were going to use this distraction as a way to get those 13 Powers that still prowled the stadium. I don't think so. I changed my clothes so that I was my regular self, not my usual undercover of a student. I glanced around and spotted Vulcan and Akira making their way toward the center of the stadium. I smiled. I took out a tommy gun, cocked it and fired away! Bullets flew from the gun digging into the flesh of any random person that might have been in the path of the bullet. I continued this until I had reached the center and had met up with Akira and Vulcan. Vulcan nodded to both Akira and me and at that moment, Akira and I jumped high into the air and landed on the bleachers of the stadium. I landed right in front of a Power who had tripped on someone and had scraped his knee. He saw me and immediately a scared expression dominated his face. "G-g-g-g-et the h-hell a-wa-a-a-ay from me!" I had no idea what he was talking about. I mean my eyes were red and yellow and my clothes were like something you would see on Neo from The Matrix but other than that I was normal and my vampirism didn't stand out, nor did my lordness or my shape-shifting powers stand out. So, why was he telling me to go away. Then, it hit me. This Power's power was to be able to see people for who they really are. But still I tried to act innocent.

"Come with me. I'll help you." I said in the most cheeriest voice I could muster.

"No! I know what you are! You're, you're, you're a freak!"

"I am not a freak. I am here to help you. Now, come with me."

"No! He lifted up his hand and I ducked out of the way early enough to see that he had fired a ball of ice from his palm at me.

I leaned closer to him. "Now listen here you little bastard! You _will_ come with me, whether you want to or not." I snarled. I grabbed hold of his head and twisted it hard to the side, breaking quite a few of his neck bones. He slumped onto the floor of the bleachers. I picked him up and took him to Vulcan who gave me a suspicious look.

**Section Seven:** Dissension (Seid)

I brought back two more to Vulcan as did Akira. So we had, in a grand total, collected five out of the thirteen Powers that were spotted, the rest were picked off by Nora, Nessa, Jason, and Kristin.

People were still screaming and trying to get out of the stadium, apparently all the gates, exits, and entrances were locked and the fence had been equipped with an electrical field. So, there was virtually, no way out. How exciting! BOOM! Lord Vulcan had made the same volcano as before erupt but this time with more intensity that it shook the ground and lava squirted everywhere. Meanwhile this happened, I whipped out my tommy gun again and proceeded with shooting innocent people at random. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline race through my veins and I became more powerful and strong.

A wide smile grew on my face but was later replaced by a frown when someone had knocked me into the ground. I looked up, enraged at the prospect of being thrown onto the ground and I saw, to my amazement, Jason, one of the Power Agents hovering over me with a sword pointed at my neck.

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I already knew who he was.

"I was, Carlos, your classmate, but I am really Jason Ai, a Power Agent." he said simply.

"What's your power Jason?" I asked relaxed.

He remained quiet.

"I asked you a question!"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"Really?" I asked. In a single and fast motion, I rolled out from under his sword's point, rose up, and leveled my own sword onto his neck.

"Drop it." I said. He did as I told him, he let his sword fall to the ground, but once it hit the ground, Jason just smiled and said, "This is my power."

Jason turned into a field mouse and scurried away and a fast pace. Irritated, I summoned up all my power and froze time. I ran to where little Jason was, got down on my knees and, using my vampire teeth, bit into him and sucked some of his blood. That ought to teach the little rat not to run away like a scared coward. I picked him up, injected him with a sleeping liquid and put him into my pocket. Then, I unfroze time.

The volcanic eruptions, that were now spread out all around the stadium, continued as did the fight with the three remaining Power Agents. Akira was fighting both Kristin and Nessa at the same time and Lord Vulcan was engaged in battle with Queen Nora. I walked toward Akira to try to help her by battling one of her two opponents, but Queen Nora's new eight Powers barred my way. They all yielded swords. I smiled. This should be fun, battling eight novice and non-experienced Powers. I already had one of my swords out nevertheless, I reached for my second sword and now I held two swords; one in each hand. The leader (I supposed), nodded to the rest and slowly they advanced, forming a circle around me.

They circled my cautiously like a vulture does before swooping down and eating its prey. Then, one of them crazily broke rank. He ran toward me yelling at me manically. It didn't take me long to identify his open space, just above his ankles. I dropped down and in a circular motion, I sliced off both of the Power's legs, sending him falling to the floor grieving in pain.

"Which one of you dumbasses is next?" I asked bloodthirstily.

"I am." said a voice beyond the group. They parted to make way for one of my old friends: Vanessa.

"Well, well. Dear sister, Nessa. We meet again." I said sarcastically.

"Hello, Ram." she replied.

"Have you not heard? I am Jaiden now!"

"Yes, I have heard. But to me you will always be 'Ram' my dear older brother."

"Save it. If you're trying to convert me to your side, it won't work. I have the blood of a vampire, a shape-shifter, and a lord in my veins."

"That is not an obstacle. Only your mind is. It is all simply in your mind dear brother."

"I am not your brother!" I snarled. "You are dead for me, as a fake sister and as a friend!"

"Then you are dead for me too," she said throwing her sword at me.

Has she not learned that my instincts are that of a vampire? I reacted fast, fast enough to kick the sword back in her direction. She must have had vampiric instincts to, because she caught the sword in midair with her hand.

"Remember, I am psychic." she said smiling wickedly.

**Section Eight:** Death (Assen)

Vanessa and I fought fiercely and mercilessly, never taking our eyes of each other. Vanessa fought hard and anticipated my every move. It wasn't fair, if she weren't psychic, I would have beat her a long time ago. But I didn't let my thoughts distract me, for any stray ideas could distract my focus.

All around us, people were still running around and screaming for now, Flaming Pens had joined the fight. They crazily and madly with fierce and crazed expressions on their faces. They pounced onto people and shot fire in their victim's face and would then bite their hands off. Chaos ruled at this particular moment, Powers struggled to keep alive as Melting Candles burst through the volcanic vents in the ground.

Lord Vulcan still fought with Queen Nora, each had obviously wounded each other for they were both bleeding and had scratches and bruises on their faces and tears in their clothes. Kristin still fought Akira who obviously had the upper hand.

I was momentarily distracted when I heard a moan, I looked to where the moan had come from and saw that Akira had plunged both of her swords into Kristin. Kristin fell to the ground, eyes wide with shock. Akira smiled and took out both swords that were protruding from Kristin's forehead. I smiled, one Power was down.

As I turned to continue battling Va Nessa, I saw the swish of a sword and felt a razor sharp point dig into my fragile flesh. I looked to where my heart out to be and saw, unmistakably, Va Nessa's sword jutting from my body. I looked back at Va Nessa, giving her a weak smile, then without warning, I took my sword and sliced Va Nessa in half. I watched as she fell to the ground in two pieces. I took out the bulging sword from my body and cleaned it while my wound healed.

Queen Nora saw what had happened, signaled to her remaining Powers and then in a puff of smoke, she disappeared along with her cronies.

**Section Nine:** Interrogation (Dna)

Over the course of the next four days, Lord Vulcan made it rain fire day and night, well night actually because the sun and its rays were blocked by the thick blanket of smoke that dominated the atmosphere. He made volcanoes erupt all around the New Valley as well as all across the United States.

Newscasters called these "strange" events the Apocalypse, the End of the World, and the Final Judgment. The fools they had no idea that a simple person was behind all this. People all around the world began to worry and had started declaring war on the United States because of the Pope's recent speech:

"_My dear people of the world, Christian or Catholic or Muslim or Hindu or any religion, the Apocalypse is upon us. God is punishing the United States for its sinful people. It won't be long before God brings the Apocalypse upon us. If we wish to stop the Apocalypse, I urge all national leaders to declare open war upon the United States and destroy the core of all sin. Do this is you wish to survive and postpone the Final Judgment."_

The President was of course furious as were all of the American people. The entire world was against the United States. War would instigate in a few days and the American people were in a frenetic panic. And while all this pandemonium was taking place, Lord Vulcan had instructed Akira and I to interrogate Jason to weasel out the location of the headquarters of the Powers.

"Where are they?!" snarled Akira (remember that she is in fact Franchy).

"I will never tell you!" he replied bravely.

Akira slapped him with the back of her hand which left scars on his face, she was wearing a type of glove that had spikes. Jason Ai, yelled in pain, but that didn't break his spirit, he still stuck to his reply.

"Once again, where is the headquarters of the Powers?!" spat Akira.

"I won't tell you!"

I stabbed him in the thigh with a small dagger, dark red blood oozed out from the wound. He free himself of the ropes that strapped him to the chair, but it was to no avail.

"You leave us no choice then Jason." said Akira gravely. "If you don't tell us where they reside, we will kill one of your two twins." She beckoned to me to bring the twins in and I did. I disappeared for a moment and then later returned with the two boy twins, each was gagged and had ropes tied around their arms and feet. They had bruises on their face as well as dried blood. They were a mess.

"How did you get a hold of them?" asked Jason surprised.

"We have our ways." I answered.

"Now, either you tell us where the headquarters reside or we will kill one of your two twins and torture the other before your very eyes." said Akira evilly.

"No, please! Spare them!" he cried.

"Then tell us where the headquarters of the Powers are!" I roared.

He hesitated but then divulged the information we needed and more. He told us that Queen Nora was planning to Awaken the Water Lord and try to use him to destroy the Fire Lord. He also said that Queen Nora had figured out a way to bring back the dead. Akira and I, at this news, glanced uneasily at each other. This meant that Kristin and Va Nessa had survived our attack. And the final news he gave us was that Queen Nora had gone global and was recruiting new Powers from all around the world.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Jason. Lord Vulcan will be most please to hear that you aren't a lost case. Now you have two options: Remain alive and join us or return to your people and die." I said.

"I wish to return.........with my children."

"I am just curious, Jason, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And your wife, Kristin?"

"Fifteen."

"And, how did you end up having twins that are five years old? I'm pretty sure you all didn't fuck at the age of eleven." I said.

He remained quiet.

"Very well, Jason. We will send Flaming Pens and Melting Candles to escort you halfway back." said Akira.

**_Ha! Exhilerating (I think that's how you spell it). It will be continuted in Part Three: Dark Matters and flow into the Seventh Chapter. I know it isn't much, but it is part of the story, so hey deal with it! Big thank you to everyone that has read my story and has either reviewed or sent PM to me telling me it is AWESOME! Yes, there are a lot of mysteries surrounding "The Lord of the Fire". Don't worry they will be solved...sooner...or...later. :)_**


	10. Darkness: Part Three

_And here is the final part in the Sixth Chapter: Darkness. Here is Part Three: Dark Matters. I know it took me quite a while to update, but that was mainly because I caught a bad case of Writer's Block. Not fun. :( The next chapter will be the Seventh Chapter. The title is a total mystery to me so..yeah. Here is Dark Matters:_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Six:**

Darkness

**Part Three:** _Dark Matters_

**Section Ten:** Prophecy (Shpmuirt)

Akira, Eclipse Aaron and I were knelt in front of Lord Vulcan who sat graciously and pompously on his throne. As you may remember, I mentioned before that the twins were both boys, it turns out that the girl twin was dressed as a boy for cover. We found this out after I had escorted them halfway to their base. Once halfway, I "left" and they were on their own. When Powers went to pick them up, Eclipse rebelled, as planned, and showed his true colors as an Assassin. I then went to help him along with my Melting Candles and Flaming Pens. We fought for a while until only two of the fifteen Powers, Jason, and Echo Evan (the girl twin) managed to escape. Eclipse and I came back to base and claimed victory.

"Rise." he commanded. We rose obediently to our feet and waited for our master to continue speaking. "Now that Eclipse here along with dear Jason," he paused and nodded his head as if in approval, "told us a very important detail, we know where the Powers established their not-so-secret-anymore headquarters. And because of this, we can begin planning our surprise assault on Kulsar. This my friends, will put an end to their wanna-be-tyrannical reign. And after, we will Awaken the other three Elementalists and ascend to our noble positions as rulers of the planet Earth." That was how his dramatic piece finished! He dismissed us and as we were nearing the door, Akira turned back and spoke, "Sir, I was wondering if..."

"What?"

"...well at Homecoming...you see...there was this boy..."

"Yes?" he asked obviously irritated.

"...his name was Divad...and I was wondering if..."

"Damn it, Akira! Spit it out already, woman!" he snapped.

"...he could join us?"

An awkward moment of silence feel upon us like thick dark cloud of fog in which a wicked smile danced stealthily onto Vulcan's face. He turned to face us.

"Is he a Power?" he asked.

"No. He isn't." I said for her.

"I think we may find some use for him." said Vulcan.

"So does that mean he can-" asked Akira (Franchy) cheerfully before I cut her off.

"You can't possibly be serious!" I shouted so loud that everyone turned to me.

"I am." said Vulcan.

"He will distract her from her objectives. You cannot approve this. This is insane! Master, please heed my advice, there will be consequences to pay if-"

"That is enough, Jaiden!" he bellowed. "Akira, you may bring your friend Divad here to the Firezone once you tell him who and what you are. If he agrees, then you may bring him here. Understood?"

Akira nodded.

"Good. You may take a squad of Flaming Pens."

"Thank you, master." she said bowing and happily exiting the throne room. I, along with Eclipse Aaron, remained.

"That was unwise." I said solidly as I strode up the stairs. "Why did you approve it?"

"I believe Lady Fatum told you of the Elemental Prophecy?" he asked.

"Yes, but she just gave a brief summary."

"What did she reveal to you?"

"She said that five people will rise up and fight the Lord of the Fire. If these five were to fail, then the Lord of the Fire will return aided by three other Elementalists. If the five were to succeed, then they would have to fight the other three Elementalists either way and prevent them from rising to power."

Lord Vulcan sat silently taking all this I had just told him in. He smiled. "She told you only a fifth of the Elemental Prophecy."

"You are avoiding my question, master." I sneered. "What does all this have to do with Divad?"

"He is to play an important role in what is to come." he said simply and then dismissed me and Eclipse.

**Section Eleven:** Arrival (Nacluv)

I trudged off haughtily with Eclipse on my heels.

"Well that was illuminating," Eclipse commented.

"What was?"

"The fact that he told you that there are four more parts to the prophecy and that Divad is supposed to play an important part in what is to come. It sounds all suspenseful, don't you think, master?"

"No."

"Well if you count-"

"Will you shut up!"

Eclipse finally shut up and followed me before I dismissed him. He left hesitantly. Finally! Apprentices are good to talk to and lecture but is isn't so hot when they are the ones blabbing away on how interesting meaningless things are.

Akira arrived the next day skipping happily with Divad in hand. He looked pretty confused and surprised at the same time. It looked as if Akira (Franchy, Yolanda) might not have told him about her. This was my chance. I followed Akira and Divad stealthily, never taking my eyes off them waiting for the moment when Akira would leave Divad alone.

The time finally came.

Akira led Divad to the throne room and told him to wait outside while she disappeared inside. This was my chance. I stepped out of the shadows and I might have scared Divad without meaning to. He jumped but then recognized me and said, "Aidan? What are you doing here?" I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"You listen here, Divad! I live here along with Akira, my apprentice and my master. And if you are going to be a part of us you better listen to what I have to tell you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why Akira brought you here?"

"Akira? Do you mean Yolanda?"

"She obviously hasn't." I loosened my grip on him. "First of all, her real name is Akira not Yolanda, she was working undercover at that time. Second, my name isn't Aidan it is Jaiden. Now, as you probably don't know, Akira is a Vampiress meaning she is a vampire. She has died before and she is now immortal and drinks every full and new moon. I am an Assassin meaning that I am a third shape-shifter, a third vampire, and a third lord. We are not normal."

"Our master is an Elementalist. This means that he has control over one of the four elements, in this case, it is fire. My apprentice's name is Eclipse and he is also an Assassin, though he isn't a third anything, but he does have the power of resuscitating the dead. As you can tell, there is a lot to know about our world and I don't think you can handle it. And Vulcan actually believes that you will play an important part in all this. He is wrong."

I let him go and walked away leaving him to his thoughts. A few seconds later, Akira came back and led Divad by the hand into the throne room, no doubt Vulcan wanted to talk to him.

**Section Twelve:** Conference

Some time passed before Vulcan summoned me and Eclipse to the Assemblage Room. Eclipse seemed pretty excited at the thought of his first real mission but I was in a contradictory mood. I had no interest in this meeting whatsoever.

Once there, we found that he had also summoned Akira, Divad and some other person whom we didn't know. They were seated around a circle table with Vulcan at the head and two empty chairs waiting for me and Eclipse. Vulcan spoke as soon as we sat down.

"Akira, Divad, Eclipse, and Jaiden this," he said pointing to the strange teen, "is Nova. She has the power of Vampirism, she is a vampire just like Akira. She will be aiding you in the assault on Kulsar. As the more of you already know, Divad has now joined our side. He has no power but it has been decided that he will be apprenticed to Jaiden to become a full Assassin."

"Now just wait a minute! I have to approve the apprenticeship and I do not! I will not take Divad under my wing! I refuse it! He has no right to be here anyway. He is not capable of aiding us. He is a normal human!"

"Are you finished, Jaiden?" I remained quiet, he continued. "It is true that he has no particular talent or power, but as I told you before, he will play an enormous part in what is to come as will you."

"What aren't you telling us? What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"There are many things that I have kept from you that I do not intend to tell you until the time is right." he said simply. "Continuing with our agenda, we will strike Kulsar today. I have already planned out this attack. I will be the commanding general and my second commanding general will be Jaiden," he bowed his head in my direction, I stayed silent. "Akira and Nova will be leading the Melting Candles whilst Eclipse and Divad, under the command of Jaiden, will lead the Flaming Pens. I will bring about as much fire as I can and create a new deadly creature."

"And when will this assault begin?" asked the girl named Nova who wore black tight pants and shirt. She had black gloves covering her hands and her hair was short and layered. She had coal black eyes like Eclipse and pitch black eye-liner. I was surprised she didn't wear black lipstick.

"As of now." he replied.

**Section Thirteen:** Engagement

I stood outside Kulsar, a big building with an overlarge sign that read:

**Power Headquarters at Kulsar**

I could not understand how we couldn't have seen it before if the headquarters was basically yelling out, "I am here! Attack me!" Maybe it was like one of those Harry Potter things where you had to get the information from like the Secret Keeper or something, except in this case, the Secret Keeper was everyone in the organization.

I stood at the front with Eclipse and Divad flanking me on both my left and right sides only a small distance behind me. Flaming Pens stood eagerly and anxiously behind them, waiting like obedient dogs ready to spring into action at the sound of, "Sic' em boys!"

So we stood there, watching the building in awe. I eventually snapped out of it and walked forward, Divad following me closely and Eclipse taking his position at the end of the endless line of Flaming Pens. I walked right up to the door and, one minute I was outside and the next, I was inside a huge lobby. People were running around carrying papers and in short words, it was chaotic! I unlocked the door and Divad followed me in. We looked at each other and then happened to glance up at the balcony above the center of the lobby. On the balcony stood Va Nessa, arms outstreched and holding onto the rail.

"Well, well, _Jaiden_, that took you longer than expected." she said as she moved across the balcony, her long black dress brushing the floor occasionally. She stopped, jumped up and landed on both her feet and one hand. She stood up and the form of Queen Nora appeared beside her along with Kristin.

"Hello, Hiram." said Kristin smiling.

"My name is not _Hiram_, Kristin-" I said through clenched teeth.

"Va." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Va now. I am Va Kristin. She is Va Nora. And Vanessa is now Queen Nessa."

At this time, Jason Ai appeared with his daughter Echo Evan by his side.

"What happened to the rest of you guys?" asked Jason.

"We're here." said a voice on the balcony. Up on the balcony stood Akira astride Lord Vulcan and Nova.

"Vulcan." scoffed Nora. "Who's the new slut?"

A shuriken flew from the balcony and narrowly missed Nora who didn't seemed pertubed by it, she pulled it out of the wall.

"You seemed to have dropped something," said Nora to Nova as she launched it back to Nova who caught it in midair.

"Next time I won't miss!" said Nova as she jumped off the balcony, took two samurai swords of nowhere and sliced off half of Nora's hair.

"Bring it bitch." said Nora angirly at Nova. They began fighting, swords clashing and clanking as they met in the air. The rest of us seemed to take this as the time to act. Akira flew down and met Kristin with a volley of arrows, all dodged by Kristin reducing them to dust Nessa surged up back to the balcony and engaged Lord Vulcan in a sword fight. Divad's eyes and Jason's eyes locked for a split second before they found each other fighting with spears and swords and arrows.

Perfect. Every one of their commanding generals was busy in battle. I found myself on the roof where the Melting Candles were patiently waiting just like the Flaming Pens but there was an addition to the clan of Melting Candles. Some human-like creatures also stood on the roof. They had bright red eyes, coal black hair, and a pale face, they wore torn clothes and were hunched. They looked downright scary but disgusting. I figured they were the new species that Vulcan had said he would create.

"And what are you guys called?" I asked the one that seemed to be their leader.

"We are the Demons of Ashes." he replied in a coarse voice, as if something was stuck down his throat. I said nothing but looked to where the Flaming Pens were waiting and under Eclipse's command. This seemed all too easy. Where were their Cannibalistic Pencils and who would be leading them? Just then, my question was answered. Marching from behind the Flaming Pens came Cannibalistic Pencils surging forward like a giant tsunami wave.

"Eclipse!" I yelled pointing behind him. He turned and directed half of the Flaming Pens to meet the wave of pencils. They met with a ferociuos roar and the sound of ripping and razors.

"Hello Hiram." said a familiar voice behind me just as fireballs began to rain from the sky as it blackened.

I turned around, curious to see to whom that vioce belonged to. As I turned, I saw the person that I thought I would no longer see ever again, an old friend.

**Section Fourteen:** Intervention

Well my dear Emma, that is what happened so far. I just thought an intervention in the middle of the story would keep the suspense as to who that voice belonged to. I know it is inappropiate, but I would like to do my closing right now and write the rest in another letter. I am almost finished in telling this first chapter of my life as an Assassin and working for the Elementalists. Take care dear Emma and I'll write to you later.

Your Pen Pal,

Jaiden13

**Ha! That was fun! I cut it off at a very suspenseful moment (I think). Oh well, now you all will have to wait for the Seventh Chapter to find out! Mwahahahah! BIG thanks to Blot-of-Blood and TortugaTourGuide for their continued reviews as well as to everyone who has sent me PMs saying that the story ROCKED! Also thanks to CasparTheFriendlyGhosts for reviewing as well. Yay!**


	11. Menace: Part One

_**Here is Part One to the Seventh Chapter:**_

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Seven:**

Menace

**Part One: **_War_

**Section One:** Feeling Fear

My dearest Emma,

The end of this first chapter is nearing by the word and letter. Lord Vulcan is in fear, a new enemy is arising, gaining power and waiting for the right moment to be Awakened. Lord Vulcan says this old foe is far stronger than the Powers and Elementalists put together. Times are even worse now, war is being declared on the United States by a great many nations except for the United Kingdom, France, Australia, Japan and Italy, which are supportive of the United States. It is pretty chaotic! I fear, this may be the last letter I write to you. Things are not going well, I hope things are better over there in France. Here's the continuation of my previous letter to you:

**Section Two: **Voice Verification

"Hello Hiram" said a familiar voice behind me just as fireballs began to rain from the blackened sky.

Apparently, this person didn't know that my name was now Jaiden. Nevertheless, my curiousness got the best of me and I turned around to glance upon the person to whom that voice belonged to. I turned around and I saw who that person was, it was a friend, an old friend that I thought I would never see again. My dear old friend that had called me "Hiram" was none other than Rebecca (Becca). I couldn't believe it! I thought she was dead, consumed by lava long ago. Yet here she was, in one piece, and smiling at me wickedly with an entire clan of Cannibalistic pencils behind her.

"I'm guessing that they brought you back from the dead, huh?" I asked.

"You've changed so much, Hiram." she pressed.

"Yay me." I gestured to the Melting Candles and they surged forward meeting the unwary pencils. At once, the Demons of Ashes melted through the roof and began to wreak havoc inside. Becca's eyes immediately changed from a passive blue to a fiery red. She took out a spiked sword and came at me with it in hand yelling. She swung, I ducked, she staggered, and I threw a dagger at her head as she turned to face me. It struck her cleanly in one eye and she screamed, she took hold of the dagger, and pulled it out, her left eye was stuck to the end of the dagger and where her eye should have been was an empty eye socket.

"Fucker!" she yelled at me as she reached into her pocket and drew out five sharp needles and threw them at me as I had my back turned to her. I was battling a nearby Cannibalistic Pencil when I felt five sharp objects jam into my back, I yowled with rage and my eyes had, for an instant, flared a deep bright red.

I turned back to face Becca and gave her a deadly stare, she smiled back and I ran toward her and she toward me. We met in a clash of swords and burning rage.

**Section Three:** War Waged

Inside, Nora and Nova were wrestling like big time! Each had scratches and bruises everywhere and occasional blood mixed with sweat would trickle from their faces. Both had a stern look and was determined to bring the other down at _any_ cost. Swords collided and punches flew. At one point, Nova had disappeared from Nora's view and only came into perspective when she came out of nowhere and began shooting arrow after arrow at Nora who was dodging the arrows satisfactorily until one managed to hit her on the leg. Nova smiled and then proceeded to kicking Nora in the face. Blood gushed from her mouth and Nova leaned in closer for a better look. Nova had reached Nora's mouth and sucked at the blood, quenching her bloodthirsty self. At once, all of the scratches and bruises on Nova began receding and the blood dried and fell off, it seemed as if nothing had happened to her. With one last kick to the stomach, she sent Nora flying and smashing into a stone wall where Nora lay with her head down and gushing out blood.

Kristin seemed to be struggling to keep up with Akira's attacks. It seemed as if she wasn't quite that experienced or trained in the art of combat. It looked like if she had just been trained to have babies, for she would just moan and moan while Akira attacked her incessantly. When Akira punched Kristin in the stomach it appeared as if that blow might have been the end for her. But Kristin got up smiling and reduced Akira to the size of a toy soldier and then stepped on her and walked away to engage Nova in battle.

Queen Nessa and Lord Vulcan were battling fiercely. He would send fireball after fireball at Queen Nessa only to have them redirected at him and he would make them explode into tiny pieces and hit various Powers that struggled against the Demons of Ashes. One time, Queen Nessa had gathered enough psychic strength and used it to lift an entire pillar and thrust it in Vulcan's direction who was knocked right off his feet and was sent barreling right through the stone wall and out into the war-waged city. During this time, Nessa summoned up her psychic powers and used them to levitate her and rocks into the air and once outside, she sent them smashing toward Vulcan's back, she landed gracefully on the ground. It was then, that Vulcan became enraged and his entire body began to glow red-hot, it reached a maximum level and he conveyed a humongous ball of fire the size of an elephant at Nessa who tried to run but it was too late for she became engulfed in the flames.

Divad and Jason were the most beaten, they had purple-black eyes, bruises, scars that ran deep into their flesh, and they even had flesh that had been sliced clean off. But all of this didn't stop them, they still fought but just barely for their infectious wounds pained them when they moved. Finally, they both called a "truce" and each fell onto the stone floor and passed out.

Meanwhile, the Demons of Ashes would find a Power, bite off an arm, a leg, and then a head,hide in the shadows and jump out onto any unwary Power that happened to be lurking by. And if they would miss their target, a quick stream of molten magma would do the trick by burning their helpless victims. They also went around the building destroying offices and living quarters along with killing Powers.

Outside, Cannibalistic Pencils and Flaming Pens fought as did Echo Evan and her dear brother Eclipse Aaron. Both seven-year olds fought savagely even though they had only been born seven days ago!

"Don't do this Eclipse." said Echo as she swung at her brother. "Come back to our side. Vulcan is just using you because," she blocked a swing from him, "he knows if you're on our side," she swung, "then," she swung again, "you will be his downfall."

Eclipse stopped dead. "What do you mean _I _will be his downfall?"

"Yes." Echo said. She lowered her sword. "You are a part of the prophecy as well as Jaiden and Jason. Here let me quote that part to you exactly: _'The boy twin will use his power to resurrect the Fallen Warrior and turn him to the side of the Elementalists. At the point of resurrection, the Fallen Warrior's true identity will be revealed and join the Betrayed One and become the Other Two.' _That would be the outcome if you are on the Elementalists side. If you joined us this is what would happened:_ 'The boy twin will use his power to resurrect the Rightful Queen so that she may have a second chance in destroying The Lord of the Fire and bringing peace to the World once more.'_"

Eclipse pondered this in his head. If I stayed on the side I am now, that would mean that I would, at some point, have to resurrect this so called "Fallen Warrior" but who was that? Was it Jaiden or Jason? And if I joined the Powers I would still have to resurrect somebody, the Rightful Queen. Who the hell was the Rightful Queen? Wait a minute, that mean that his power was to resurrect the dead? Not good.

"Did I managed to convince you?" asked Echo eagerly.

"You managed to put me to think, sis. Am I really on the right path? Would I ever be on the right path?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

"Great, the fate of the world on my hands is a huge burden for a seven-year-old."

"I know." said Echo joining her brother and sitting down on the cold ground.

"Wait a minute!" he cried loudly after a few moments of silence. Echo jumped, startled.

"What?" she asked.

"Divad has now joined the cause. Vulcan said he had an important role in what is to come. Do you think he may the Fallen Warrior the prophecy talks about?"

"I don't know Eclipse. I don't know."

**_I know that was relatively short, but I just had to stop it there! I had to! More will come in Part Two but for now, chew on this!_**


	12. Menace: Part Two

**_Here is Part Two of the Seventh Chapter:_**

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Seven:**

Menace

**Part Two:** _Menace_

**Section Four: **Clandestine Clan

Meanwhile, Becca and I raged on. We fought incessantly and unmerciful, always keeping an eye on each other and trying to anticipate the other's next move. I kicked Becca in the shin, and she fell automatically and was at my mercy. I lowered my sword onto her neck and was prepared to slice off her head, when one of the raining fireballs struck me in the back and I fell sideways. I blacked out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up. My eyes hurt from adjusting to the blinding light that met me upon my awakening. I looked around and found that I was lying on a bed in a room with four iron walls, a large iron door took up most of one wall. The room was bare and plain with a toilet and sink. I thought about where I could be but no answer managed to penetrate my head.

I jumped up when the door handle clicked open and in came a woman dressed in slacks and dressy shirt, she was accompanied by two large men that looked like National Security agents. She clapped her hands and immediately a table with two chairs around it rose from the floor and she motioned me to sit on one chair, she sat at the opposite end, the men took their stations at the door.

"Hello, Jaiden." said the woman.

"Um...where am I?" I asked rather clumsily.

"You are in a cell." she said simply.

"No. What I meant is, what is this place and who are you?"

"This place is our headquarters. We are the Invox Aclementum."

"What do you all do?" I asked suspiciously, "And what _exactly_ are you?"

"Well, we are a secret organization much like the Powers. We hunt down and destroy Powers."

This brightened my day. "You hunt down Powers?"

"That's right."

"Then, if you all hate Powers and we hate-"

"_We_? What do you mean by 'we'?"

"'We' as in the side of the Elemental Lords."

"So, it is true. You are part of the Elemental Lords."

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"As a matter of fact there is. You see the Invox Aclementum does not only hunt down Powers, we also devote our time to destroying the Elemental Lords and their allies."

My facial expression of a smiling face changed suddenly. It became a frown.

"Sorry to disappoint you but yes, we also hunt down your kind. As a matter of fact, we have been trying to hunt down your dear Vulcan for a long time and now we have him along with your vampiric friend, Nova." She clapped her hands and the iron walls beside me suddenly turned transparent and I saw the bodies of Nova and Vulcan lying unconscious on a bed.

I rose to my feet in a swift motion and tried to teleport but it was to no avail.

"Your powers won't work here, Jaiden."

My muscles tensed. How did she know my name?

"I can read minds Jaiden." she said obviously reading my mind.

"You're a Power!"

"I was a Power dear Jaiden and don't try to change the subject."

"What subject?"

She sighed. "Where is Neptune?" getting to the point.

"I don't know." I said trying to block my mind from being drilled by her powers.

"Where is Ailos?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Gaea?"

"I don't know."

She paused as if thinking about what to ask next and how to ask it, "Where is Dulsaur?"

"I DON'T KNOW, DAMN IT!" I yelled.

"Got it." she said smiling. "Thank you for your cooperation." She got up from her seat and walked toward the two men and whispered in their ear, "Tell Master Dorec that Neptune is in Japan and that Dulsaur hasn't yet been identified."

Both men nodded and left the room and just as she was about to exit, she turned to me and said, "Oh, by the way, you will be seeing more of me, so you might as well learn my name. It's Vala." And with that final note, she shut the door in a most violent way.

**Section Five:** Express Escape

As soon as the door closed, I sprang into action. While she had been interrogating my brain, I had seen a weak spot in the wall that lead to Nova's room. I walked over to the wall and kicked the vent a few times until it came loose and I crawled through and was eventually in Nova's room. Before I made my way to Nova's side, I tried to teleport from one end of the room to the other.... It worked! That meant that the only room that would neutralize my powers was the room I was in before. How stupid.

I bared my teeth and sank their pointy edges into Nova's rich flesh, she jerked awake and slapped me as a result of shock. She gasped for air and then smiled at me and rose to her feet.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Headquarters for some organization called Invox -"

"Aclementum." she finished for me. "I've heard of them. They kill Powers and track down people on the side of the Elemental Lords. They want to create a perfect world where no 'abominations' exist. I do believe that they are a branch of a religious...religion. They believe that only God should have the power to do extraordinary things."

"Well the name sounds really, Latinish."

"It is. It's Latin for 'Against Powers and Elements'. I'm sure you've met Vala." she said striding toward the door.

"Yeah," and then it hit me. "You're not seventeen years old are you? How old are you exactly?"

She sighed and turned to face me. "Am I that obvious?"

"Not exactly. Your experience tells a lot."

"I am actually thousands of years old, just like Vulcan."

"And how do you manage to look so young?"

"I have the power of Vampirism remember? Vampires can grow older but can assume the look and body of a teenager if we want, we can look as old as we want in other words. I chose to look like a teen, it's a popular choice amongst us. So if you have no more questions, shall we free Lord Vulcan?"

"I have one more question. How did you come to join us?"

She hesitated and then said, "Vulcan sought me out. He asked me to join him."

"But how did you know him? How did he know you?"

Once again she hesitated and replied, "He...we...well...we were boyfriend and girlfriend for some time before we decided to split."

That was most hilarious! Vulcan actually had had girlfriends! So funny, but nevertheless, I kept my cool and just smiled. I walked toward her, grabbed her arm and teleported into Vulcan's cell.

Vulcan was wide awake by the time we got there. He seemed unchanged except for the fact that he couldn't use his powers and then another thought struck me.

"Why weren't your powers neutralized?" I asked Nova.

"Nothing can neutralize the power of Vampirism. Vampirism is a power yes, but it is also a natural gene that very few humans posses. And because it is also a gene, it cannot be neutralized." she said smiling.

"Good one" I said. I turned to Vulcan and said to him, "Are your bags packed? Let's go we're leaving."

"Finally! This place is most disturbing. Did Vala visit either of you?" he cried happily.

"She went to Jaiden but not to me," said Nova.

"Perhaps she didn't want to face you for fear of revenge." smiled Vulcan.

"Perhaps." agreed Nova.

"Teleport us out of here." Vulcan said to me before I even had the chance to ask any questions, but I nodded, took their arms and immediately the scene around us shimmered and distorted and was replaced by a most haunting and daunting setting.

**Section Six:** Pale Panorama

A pale panorama met us as soon as we arrived back at the now destroyed Power headquarters. We watched in awe at the scene where the great battle between the Powers and the Elementals took place.

The sky was brightening to a red orange, it seemed to reflect the ground, strewn with endless puddles of blood. The land in front of the headquarters was strewn with dead Cannibalistic Pencils and Flaming Pens, each puddle of blood met to create a dark red ocean.

As we delved into the headquarters, we were met by thousands of dead bodies of Powers along with occasional piles of ashes, I took them to be the dead Demons of Ashes. What happened to everyone? Where did they go? It seemed as if something had just whisked them away and left the battle scene quiet and dreary. I separated from Nova and Vulcan and left to investigate on my own. As I traveled deeper into the headquarters, I was distracted by a sudden movement behind a pillar. I went for my sword, but was surprised to find that it was not in its sheath. Damn. Vala must've taken it away back when I was in my cell. Well, this left me a potential victim for whatever lay behind that pillar. I cautiously approached it and then...

**Section Seven:** Haughty Hindrance

Okay, I am going to make a 'haughty hindrance' (proud intervention) to summarize the characters to make sure you all are on the right path:

I am Jaiden, formerly known as Hiram. I am on the side of the Elementals (Elementalists, Elemental Lords, Lords of the Elements). I am a third vampire, third shape-shifter, and a third lord. I am fourteen years old. Also, I am the leader of a branch of the Elementals called Assassins.

Nova is a vampire and was Vulcan's girlfriend in a distant time.

Vulcan is the Lord of the Fire and was Nova's boyfriend. He is ancient.

Akira (Franchy) is a vampire who loves Divad. She is fifteen years old.

Divad is my apprentice, an Assassin-In-Training. He was brought to our side by Akira who loves him. He is thirteen years old.

Eclipse Aaron Ai is the son of Jason and Kristin Ai. He is seven years old and has a twin sister named Echo Evan Ai. He was born seven days ago, he and his sister age a year for every day that passes.

Nessa (Vanessa, Queen Nessa) is the leader of the Powers and has the ability of telekinesis, meaning she can move objects with her mind. She is also psychic, meaning that she can speak through her mind, can read minds, and can see the future. This amounts to her awesome reflexes. She is fifteen years old but I actually believe that she is more than that.

Kristin Ai is the wife of Jason Ai. She gave birth to twins seven days ago, they are Eclipse Aaron and Echo Evan. She has the power to multiply, divide, enlarge and reduce animals, people, and objects. She is fifteen years old.

Jason Ai is the husband of Kristin Ai. He is the father of the twins Eclipse Aaron and Echo Evan. He has the ability to shape-shift. Let me tell you the mystery of how Kristin and Jason had their children. Ever since they had been assigned to going undercover as students, they had fallen in love and had spent countless hours in the janitor's closet "making love".

Before I go on, the body of a Power works a bit differently than the body of a regular human being. As we know, it takes at least nine months for a woman to give birth to a child, well for a woman Power, it takes a week to give birth to a child. The twins were born on October 30th, the day of the Homecoming Parade. On October 31st, when they were one-year-old, we took them prisoners along with Jason. As you may recall, we had Jason imprionsed for four days, which added up to five days of living, thus five years of age. Two days after escorting Jason back, we held a conference and then attacked the Powers. Two days added to the five days, making it seven days, seven years of age. And that is how it is possible for a sixteen-year-old and a seventeen-year-old to have two seven-year-old children. Oh, and Kristin and Jason aren't really married but they like to pretend that they are.

Moving right along, Nora and Kristin are each a Va of the Organization of Powers. A Va is a second-in-command to the Queen or King of the Organization of Powers.

Nora is a Power that holds the ability to create illusions and control the mind. She is fourteen years old and used to be the Queen of the Organization of Powers until she gave it up and passed it on to Nessa.

Echo Evan is Eclipse's twin sister and, like him, is seven years old. Her power is still undeveloped though her brother's isn't. Eclipse has the power to bring back the dead.

Vala is an agent of the Invox Aclementum, a secret organization that is devoted to hunting down Powers and the Elemental Lords, ensuring that nobody has more power than God.

And according to the Elemental Prophecy, Divad, Jason, Eclipse and I are to play major roles in what is to come.

That basically summarized everything! Let's get back to the story.

**Section Eight:** Aaron's Alliance

I cautiously approached the pillar and then, swiftly, I peered behind it and found a beaten, bruised, scratched, and bloody Va Nora holding a crossbow. When I had walked around the pillar, she had pointed it defensively at me but then lowered it and said, "Oh, it's just you," with a touch of relief in her tone. "I thought it was more of those Aclementum people." She sat down and settled herself nicely on the cold stone floor.

"What happened to everyone?" I asked her.

"Only a few fled when the Invox Aclementum arrived. The ones that didn't were either taken or killed on the spot. I saw them take you, Vulcan, Nova, the queen, and Jason. Eclipse, Akira, Kristin, Echo, Divad and I fought to get you all back but we lost and then we had to flee. Kristin and Akira just left a while ago to go and fetch you all. Eclipse, Echo and Divad are underground in one of our secret rooms. I stayed here to wait for them to return with you guys."

"But what exactly happened? I mean, all I remember was a fireball hitting me on the back of my head and then I had a total blackout. Next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed in some organization's headquarters."

"Well it's kind of a long story. Let me see, judging by what you told me, I would say that all of this happened right after you were knocked out by that rogue fireball. We were minding our own business, fighting, tending to our wounds or whatever when a wave of dust falls over us and when it passes, we find that agents of the Invox Aclementum are among us. Immediately, we all became allies and fought the Invox Aclementum. Like I said, most people ran, others were killed, and others were taken in. It was a most horrible sight.

"Horrible?"

"Yes. You weren't alive the last time the Invox Aclementum were at large. It was terrible! They would hunt us down like crazy and seemed inexorable until Nacluv, rest his soul, stopped them and brought the organization down to their knees. Since then, they haven't dared reveal themselves."

"But why reveal themselves now?" I asked her.

"That's the scary part. They must have a pretty good reason to reveal themselves now, and trust me, it cannot be anything good for us."

Just as I was about to speak, Nova and Vulcan appeared by our side and shortly after, Queen Nessa, Jason, Akira and Kristin arrived. I helped Nora up and we all formed our groups. Jason, Kristin and Nora were with Nessa and Akira, Nova, and I were with Vulcan. We laughed mockingly at what we had done but that didn't stop us from being wary.

"Shall we lead you to our underground rooms?" asked Queen Nessa imperiously.

"Lead." responded Lord Vulcan.

Vanessa smiled and motioned to Jason to lead the way.

Jason lead us deeper and deeper into the headquarters and my feet were starting to kill me. I don't think I could stand anymore walking. I stopped to take a break and catch up with them later but I then realized that it was not necessary for Jason had also stopped right in front of a wall bearing the Power Emblem, a sword pointing down with sparks flying around it, a sun, moon and star each positioned around the sword.

Jason took Nova's hand, who tried to jerk it back, took a deep breath and, still holding a firm grip on Nova's hand, walked right through the stone wall, Nova being tugged in by Jason.

"Nora will take Jaiden. Kristin will take Akira. I will take Vulcan." said Vanessa smiling. She gestured to Nora and she took hold of my wrist. Nora took a deep breath and while holding onto me, she stepped through the wall.

Jason and Nova were waiting for us on the other end, we joined them and waited until Nessa had crossed with a pained looking Vulcan.

Nessa smiled at Jason who smiled back and he continued leading the way through the stone passage. I took the time to admire the polished stone walls lined with flaming torches, strange inscriptions were engraved into the walls, symbols of some sort. Dazzled by all the pictures, I lost my footing as we began to descend a flight of stairs and I fell on my face. Nobody laughed, but helped me up and pretty soon we found ourselves in a circular room with doors lining the wall. Jason motioned us to the one directly ahead, we went inside.

Divad, Eclipse, and Echo sat around an ovular conference table and barely looked up when we entered. Divad and Eclipse sat next to each other, Echo sat across from Eclipse. I took the seat next to Divad, Nova sat next to me, Akira sat next to Nova and Vulcan sat next to Akira.

On the opposite end of the table, Kristin sat herself next to her daughter, Jason next to his wife, and Nora next to Jason. Queen Nessa took the head seat at the end of table. Silence engulfed us but was rapidly broken by Vanessa who thought she should take charge.

"I assume all of you here know what happened here today other than the great battle between both sides here. The Invox Aclementum has decided to move out of the shadows and reveal themselves. They attacked us just as we Powers were about to claim victory over the Elementals."

"Now wait a minute!" said Akira. "We were not the ones losing, from the way I saw it, you Powers were losing. Don't fill yourself with false pride Vanessa."

"If you wish to believe that your side was winning to feel like you actually accomplished something, go ahead and believe your own lies, but everyone else here knows that _we_ were the ones that had the upper hand." spat Vanessa.

"Oh, please Vanessa-" said Akira.

"Shut up the both of you!" I said. "You both are acting like a bunch of children bickering over a lost toy. This isn't going to get us nowhere. While you both sit here squabbling about who was winning, our enemies are assembling against us and will be prepared to destroy us at any time they feel necessary, which could be right now! So I suggest you all just shut the fuck up and let us get down to what we came here for."

They both remained quiet until Eclipse Aaron decided to break the hanging silence.

"I propose an alliance." he said.

"Oh hells no! I will not be working alongside that filth!" said Nova pointing to Nora. "I am sorry, but an alliance will never work between-"

"Quiet Nova!" roared Vulcan. "I agree with Eclipse. A temporary alliance between the Elementals and Powers would be an advantage. We could combine our remaining forces and finish the job that Nacluv started years ago."

"I agree as well, Lord Vulcan." said Queen Nessa. "A temporary alliance would be good and once we finish the Invox Aclementum off, we can get back to killing each other later and continue our hunt for the two Lords of the Elements that could be the downfall of the the your entire clan."

"What?" I asked looking to Vulcan for answers.

"Good. Does everyone agree on a temporary alliance? Those in favor." He raised his hand as did everyone else except for Nova, Jason, and Kristin.

"The favors outnumber the against. We shall form a temporary alliance with those in this room and their forces." concluded Vanessa.

"The only thing missing is a name for this alliance." said Echo Evan.

A moment in which everyone thought followed.

"What about Aaron's Alliance?" piped up Divad.

"Why Aaron?" asked Jason.

"Because Eclipse was the one who suggested it." said Divad.

"But his name is Eclipse-"

"Aaron." finished Divad.

"Very well, we are Aaron's Alliance." said Vanessa.

**_I can't really think of anything to say, so I am just writing what I think here. Heehee! :)_**


	13. Menace: Part Three

**_Here is Part Three to the Seventh (Final) Chapter:_**

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Chapter Seven:**

Menace

**Part Three:** _Allies_

**Section Nine:** Variform Vala

Meanwhile in the the headquarters of the Invox Alcementum, Vala was hurrying down a bright lit corridor, word had finally reached her. The Fire Lord, the vampire, the Power Queen and the two boys had managed to escape! She was infuriated but managed to keep her cool for she was about to meet with Master Dorec and tell him of the miraculous news that had managed to surface amongst all of the chaos.

She reached the gold-double doors, two guards in full armor flanked both sides, she bowed and they opened the doors that lead to the circular dome-ceiled room. Gold arches supported the ceiling and elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling, enveloping the room in a bright glow. Master Dorec, a tall and muscular man sat atop a golden throne furnished in red velvet. He was clutching his shaved chin when Vala entered the room.

"What news do you bring to me now, Vala?" he asked rather lazily.

"Master, Lord Vulcan has escaped as did the rest of the prisoners we took hostage at the Power Headquarters."

"Is that all?" he asked as if he didn't care in the news he was given.

"No. Atop all the bad news, some good news has surfaced."

"Go on." he said not particularly interested.

"My selves have located Lord Neptune."

Dorec stiffened at the mention of the Water Lord's name. "Yes, he is in Tokyo, Japan, I know."

"No. We found where he is exactly, we found where he lies Dormant."

"Where?" he asked, interested in the news.

"He lies Dormant under the Rainbow Bridge in Edo Bay. Well now its called the Tokyo Bay."

"Finally," he paused. "We will be able to rid this world of at least one of the Lords of the Elements and claim victory over a battle. Very well done Vala. I am curious, how did you manage to get this information? You must've sent out many agents."

Vala managed a sly smile and said, "I sent out exactly one hundred fifty agents."

"And which one brought back this information?"

"Me."

A confused expression made its way across Master Dorec's face.

"Remember when I came to your side? I was a Power? I used two of my three powers. I used my variform power. The one that allows me split into as many copies of myself as I want. I also used my shape-shifting ability and gave each of my one hundred fifty selves a different identity."

"Nicely done, Vala. You will be rewarded. Is that all you came here for?"

"Yes, master."

"Well, I want you to dispatch some agents to guard the place where Neptune lies until my arrival. I will make sure that Neptune is never Awakened and remains Dormant forever."

Vala bowed.

"Very well, master."

She walked out of the room and met with Becca in the hall. They smiled at each other and then Becca began to change into Vala. Once the transformation was through, both Valas came together and became one.

**Section Ten:** Waiting With Weapons

After the alliance between the Elementals and the Powers had been made, Lord Vulcan contacted a few of his 'friends' and asked for reinforcements, Queen Nessa did the same. Eventually, we had an army of more than a million troops behind us and we were ready to get this over with and destroy the Invox Aclementum.

We had drawn up some plans and agreed that our best option would be to storm their headquarters and take them from there.

We spent the rest of the day preparing and forging weapons. Well not all of us were keen on forging weapons, so we who were picky about our hands and nails waited in the underground rooms passing the time any way we could.

I was in the so called 'conference room' sitting across from Akira and Divad when Akria suddenly asked me, "Do you think our parents...survived the whole volcanic eruption thing?"

I looked up at her and read her teary eyes, she really missed her old life.

"I don't know..._Franchy_." I told her. For some reason, her old name, for the first time seemed to have touched her. Somehow, I knew that she wanted to be called Franchy and leave the whole Akira business behind.

"Why? What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking...what if...my mom is alive and...doesn't know that I'm alive and thinks that I'm dead?" she said half crying. "What if she misses me? What if she spends countless nights praying that I will come back home?" She really was crying now. It was kind of weird to see her crying because throughout all that we've been through, I have always seen her tough and ruthless, yet here she was, missing her mom and crying. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I knew that I missed my parents as well, but there was a slight chance that they might not have survived Vulcan's Awakening...still...I knew her pain.

"What are you proposing?" I asked beating back the tears that seemed like a relentless tsunami waiting to crash upon a city but stopped by some invisible force.

"I'm leaving, _Hiram_. I'm going back to find my mom. I need to know if she lived." said Franchy.

"I'll go with you." said Divad holding onto her hands.

"No. You need to stay here and help. Besides, I feel I have to do this on my own." she said wiping her tears.

"But-"

"Don't protest!" she said pulling her hands loose of Divad's. She stood up and walked to the door of the room, she stopped when I addressed her, "If you do find her and she's not dead, what if you scare her with your vampiric self?"

She looked at me and said simply, "She's my mother." With that, she opened the door and hurried out without warning anyone else of her departure. Now it came down to us, Divad, Eclipse, Nova, and me to back up Vulcan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We were standing outside the Invox Aclementum's headquarters, nine million troops behind us. We were barely able to believe that we had actually found the entrance to their organization and now we were stuck with this. A single note was attached to the steel doors of the Invox Aclementum's headquarters. It read:

**To whomever tries or dares reach us:**

**We are in Tokyo, Japan!**

**Take that Lord Vulcan and Queen Nessa!**

**Now if you don't mind, we want to concentrate**

**on our mission. Ciao! Oh, wait, wrong language.**

**Well you get it!**

**- Master Dorec and Mistress Vala**

"Damn it!" yelled Nessa. "We're too late! They knew we were coming, why else would they have moved?"

Vulcan remained quiet and gave Nessa an irritated look.

"What?" she asked.

"They knew we were coming, but they moved for a totally different reason."

"What reason? And why, of all places, did they decide to move to Tokyo?"

"Because, Lord Neptune is Dormant there. They want to keep him from Awakening. I'm sorry, but the alliance is temporarily closed." Vulcan looked toward me. "We have to go."

I nodded and then waved my hand in the air and our troops retreated and vanished leaving Queen Nessa and her Powers to their thoughts.

**END OF THE LORD OF THE FIRE**

_That was how I decided to end the story. Mwahahaha! Now, it'll be deleted on January 31st for reasons unknown to you, but known to me. Ciao!_


	14. Extras: Pronunciations

_Just thought I'd submit a list of pronunciations, well it was mainly because my dear friend Kristin implored me to submit a list of pronunciations so that people would know how to say her name correctly and blah, blah, blah.... You get the picture. The names are in bold and are underlined while the pronunciation sits right beside each name...._

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Extras:**

List of Pronunciations

**Divad** (die-vad)

**Hiram** (high-rum)

**Vulcan** (vowl-kun)

**Akira** (uh-ki-ruh)

**Nora** (no-ruh)

**Nessa** (neh-sa)

**Kristin** (chris-tin)

**Jason Ai** (jay-sun) (a)

**Jaiden** (jay-den)

**Fatum** (fey-dum)

**Franchy **(fren-chee)

**Nacluv **(knack-loov)

**Mr. Regalado** (mis-ter) (reg-all-ah-doe)

**Boo-Boo** (boo-boo)

**Mykle** (my-kuhl)

**Rene** (re-knee)

**Mando **(mon-doe)

**Echo Evan** (eck-oh) (ev-uhn)

**Eclipse Aaron** (e-clips) (air-uhn)

**Becca** (beck-uh)

**Dillie **(dill-e)

**Joseph **(jo-sef)

**Andrew** (anne-drew)

**_I know those pronunciations were kinda dumb but you all have Kristin to blame not me...so...yeah...._**

**_The next thing I will post will be the letter from Emma Watson to me. It will not be long, so don't expect anything lengthy._**


	15. Extras: Letter from Emma Watson

_Here is another extra piece. This is the letter that Emma Watson replies back with after I have sent her all those countless letters before...this letter was inspired by TortugaTourGuide's advice to me so it is thanks to her that this sits here...._

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Extras:**

Letter from Emma Watson

Dear Hiram,

Well I guess it's Jaiden now, huh? But to me, you will always be "Hiram" no matter what. It would be kind of weird and just plain inappropriate asking you how you are and how you've been when a lot of terrible tings have happened to you and your friends since that day the volcano erupted. A few days after I read your first letter, sure enough, we heard about it. I was at school actually when they turned on the television and I saw the wreck that had been your school. Donna was buried under miles of solidified lava.

When I read your letter, I have to admit that I was a bit skeptical about whether you were pulling my leg, the news confirmed my skepticism. I was scared for you actually, probably more than you were yourself. I admire you, I wouldn't be able to have coped with all that happened. I thought the first eruption would be the last, but when the second letter arrived, I was frightened and I had a guess that these events were intentional somehow. Someone had to be causing it, someone that really wanted you and your friends dead.

My theory was claimed proper when you and your friends met with Vulcan and learned that the eruptions were his Awakening. I would probably have crapped in my pants if I met anyone as imposing as Vulcan!!! But then again, that's just me and I have am a BIG scaredy-cat!

Oh my gosh!!!!! I would never have guessed that your friends were capable of backstabbing you after all that you've been through and all the good times you've written to me that you've had with them. I can understand how devastated you must have felt when you found out that they were lying to you all along! Trust me, I know how that feels, I have had a few disloyal friends myself. Compared to me, I thought you handled the situation pretty well....

You brought Vulcan back?!?! What the hell were you thinking?!?! I thought he was your enemy?!?!? Hiram, I support you and all, but not with this! You turned over to his side as well!!! I don't know what you have planned for the future, but I know that it can't be anything good!!! There was absolutely no reason for you to have such a drastic measure! Well, there's no point in dwelling on the past, but still, that was not very well thought out, Hiram.

Your friends died most violently, most of them did. As you described them in better detail in the "P.S." section, I was most appalled and almost vomited a few times. This obviously led me to reading the letters in the restroom to make sure I would be close to the toilet to vomit. Also, I thought you were just kidding when you said that the only weakness of fire was fire. But then again, it made sense, "Fight fire with fire!".

Wow, Franchy (Akira), turned into a vampire. Well she always was one but I still can't believe that she killed your friend Dillie in her sleep. Once again, Hiram, I don't like the fact that you are in the "Dark Side", but hey, what can I do?

I always thought having power was kind of awesome! I loved watching those movies like "X-Men" and watching them use their powers to battle Magneto and his Brotherhood. But then again, they were born with those powers, and you guys were experimented upon just like Wolverine. I can imagine that it might not be all that great having powers. Is the power of Vampirism natural or artificial? I always wondered.

You know, something makes me wonder if Vanessa is like the 'mastermind' behind everything. Nora just gave up her position as Queen? That's something any normal person wouldn't do. Something tells me that Vanessa made her become Queen and then leave and give it all to her. But why would she go through all that trouble to become Queen? Some parts just don't fit.

Oh my gosh! Kristin and Jason had babies? That's Teen Pregnancy! They shouldn't be having sex at a very young age! They could've at least used protection. Well, like I said, you can't change the past only the future. So their children are Eclipse and Echo, and they age a year for every day that passes? That's kind of strange. I thought that might have been their power but it doesn't fit. Why do they age a year for every day that passes?

So now, there's a third organization that's fighting for power? The Invox Aclementum sounds evil and creepy to me, Hiram. Best to stay away from them. They sound like to much trouble. Wait, so does that mean that Becca is dead and that Vala was just using her form to gain access into the Organization of Powers? Like I said, they sound to fishy, I do believe there's more to them that meets the eye. And what about that Master Dorec? I think that he does have a power and I have a hunch in what it might be....

So you guys are going to go Awaken Neptune so that he can help you guys win agianst the Powers and the Invox Aclememtum? It makes no sense though, why was Vanessa all clueless? Does she not know that Neptune is Dormant in Japan? If not, that means that Nacluv died with the knowledge of everything!

Well Hiram, before I go, I do have to tell you something. As you know, I am living in France right now. I decided to take a break and relax in the beautiful city of Paris. I got here like two weeks ago and just this week, all of France has started to experience tornadoes and strong winds. This is unlikely weather for France. I'm scared, Hiram. And why? Because I think that the Lord of the Air is Dormant somewhere her in France. And I think that the Lord of the Air is Dormant in Paris for the wind activity is the strongest here. Is he Awakening? Hiram, I need help!

Sincerely Your Friend Forever,

Emma C. D. Watson

P.S. I noticed that in your last letter you didn't include a closing. And I ask myself, why didn't you?

**_Why didn't he? Hmm...we may never know...and this concludes "The Lord of the Fire"! For more of my stories visit my homepage (it can be found in my profile)__ and under "Writing" search for either: "The Secret Lives of the Raddest People in the Universe" or "Brittany". Ciao! The sequel to "The Lord of the Fire" will be posted there as well for those interested...Au revoir!_**


	16. Extras: Sneak Peek

**The Lord of the Fire**

**Extras:**

_Sneak Peak_

**_The Lord of the Water_**

**Part One:** _Mamoru_

**Chapter One:** _An Attempt At Suicide Gone Wrong_

There I was standing at the edge of the Rainbow Bridge. I looked down at the rushing water below thinking about what had led me to go this far and actually commit suicide.

My girlfriend dumped me three weeks ago for the guy that had made it his destiny to bully me at any time he needed to feel amusement. Both my parents were killed in a bombing two weeks ago and my teacher began closing into me and trying to rape me. Then just last week, I was walking down an alley, when these ten or so guys jumped out at me and beat me until I was on the verge of death. They should have killed me rather than leave me in this ill-stricken world full of unfairness and war. Not to mention the strange things that have been happening to me lately that have got me thinking that I might be mad.

I shook my head, forgetting the reason I was up here for a moment before the memories came haunting back and buried me deep in depression. I tried once again to let the memories fade while I concentrated on the task at hand but it was no use, they just came back flooding my mind and setting me at an uneasy stage.

Forget it. It was no use trying to forget about what happened with me on the brink of a suicidal fall into the ravenous sea of blue below.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, felt the wind spray my face and just as I was about to jump, I heard sirens pierce the silence and my first thought was that someone, somehow, knew what I was about to do and had called the people that send you to mental institutions. Great. This was the last thing I needed, to be locked up forever branded as a crazy person.

I opened my eyes and faced the bridge. About ten vans with sirens blocked off the bridge on both ends. I was trapped. There was no place to run and there wasn't really anywhere to hide. Crap. Oh well, might as well just give in. I walked toward one of the many vans but before I moved any closer, people dressed in scuba-diving gear blasted from the doors of the vans and in a quick glance, they jumped off the Rainbow Bridge, no hesitating the way I did. I went to watch them hit the water but when I reached the edge and peered over it, they weren't there, not even splashes or sounds of splashes could be seen or heard. That was strange.

I turned back, eager to get away from these strange people when, this woman dressed in dark blue, came towards me and with no wavering, she handcuffed me and threw me violently into the one the vans and sealed the door.

Blackness dominated.


End file.
